Sono 2
by Aodren
Summary: Voilà la suite de Sono! Sonia a tout oublié de son voyage dans le monde de FF7 et de son retour. Près d'elle, elle a son médecin, mais qui estil vraiment? Elle n'a pas le temps de le découvrir qu'elle est de nouveau transporté dans le monde de FF7!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma deuxième histoire que je fais... Bon... Les personnages de final fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix et toute ressemblance avec des personnes de votre entourage est purement fortuite. Bonne lecture.**

**Prologue**

J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve dans un décor blanc. Je suis seule. Je me demande ce que je fais ici. J'ai mal au niveau de mon ventre. Je regarde autour de moi. La porte s'ouvre doucement sur une infirmière.

- Bonjour !

Elle va ouvrit les rideaux et la lumière m'aveugle pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je me sens perdue dans ce décor blanc où je ne connais personne.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez été blessé…

Blessé ? Que voulait-elle dire par la ? Je n'ai pas été blessé, sinon, je m'en souviendrai. Je n'oublierai pas ce genre de choses. J'ai mal au ventre et alors ? Ça ne doit pas être sérieux. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, moi ! Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je veux revenir chez moi. Dans mon lit douillet. Avec ma famille…, mon chien…, mes chats… Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je n'aime pas ça… L'odeur des antiseptiques m'entre dans les narines et me soulève le cœur…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un médecin entre. Il a des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux gris vert. Il s'approche de moi et s'assis sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de mon lit.

- Enfin réveillé !

- Oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'infirmière s'en aller de la pièce.

- Hier, vous avez mentionné le nom de Reno… Qui est-ce ?

Reno ? Je ne connais pas de Reno !

- Vous êtes sure que j'ai dit ce nom ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

- J'en suis certain !

Reno ? Ça ne me dit rien ! Et je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé pour m'être blessée ainsi.

Paniquée, je sens la main du médecin prendre la mienne. Je me calme et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai peut-être perdue la mémoire sur les évènements qui ce sont passé ces derniers temps, mais un jour, tout va peut-être me revenir. Pour l'instant, je dois vivre au présent et ne plus regarder derrière moi… un jour… tout va me revenir… je l'espère…

Bon ben, ce qui est écrit, c'est la même chose que dans le dernier chapitre de la première histoire de Sono... C'est une entrée pour vous faire savoir qu'il y a une suite, car ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai commencé... J'espère avoir des reviews par ceux qui veulent la suite de Sono!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 **

1 mois plus tard…

Je suis couchée sur la pelouse de ma cour et je m'amuse à deviner la forme des nuages. Quand j'étais jeune, j'aimais ce jeu et j'y jouais souvent. Malheureusement, quand on devient plus vieux, on perd nos activités enfantins, mais qui peuvent encore nous amuser. Ça fait du bien quelques fois de revenir enfant…

Ça fait maintenant près de deux semaines que je suis de retour a la maison et je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant mon accident. J'ai questionné Chloé et ma meilleure amie Marie, mais pour elles aussi ça a l'air d'être le trou noir.

C'est tout de même étrange qu'on est toutes les trois perdues la mémoire. Et le plus pire, c'est que toutes les personnes qu'on a côtoyé pendant ces jours que nous nous ne rappelons pas ne se rappellent plus non plus de ce qui s'est passé. Je me demande si tout ce que nous avons vécu fait partie d'une expérience quelconque. Ben quoi ? On ne sait jamais avec tout ce qui court.

Souvent, je regarde le collier que je porte autour du cou. Je me demande bien de qui il peut venir. A ma connaissance, je ne connais personne qui a un R au début de son prénom. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas l'initiale d'un nom…

Ronald ? Rémi ? Raphaël ? Rod ? Richard ? Tous ces noms me viennent à l'esprit quand je regarde cette minuscule lettre. Mais mon médecin m'a dit un jour que j'ai prononcé le nom de Reno…

Reno qui ? Mystère !

Et de plus, quand j'ai fouillé dans mes affaires personnelles à l'hôpital, j'ai trouvé une photo d'un bel homme et il y avait un message assez bizarre a l'endos. Je l'ai donné à Chloé, car il lui était adressé. De son côté, elle trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à Vincent Valentine avant sa transformation, à la différence que cet homme en est un vrai. Et il est super mignon !

Et quand j'ai fouillé dans ma chambre, j'ai trouvé un déshabillé rouge que je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheté. Il y avait un film XXX qui appartient à mon frère dans mon DVD. Mon ordi était rempli de virus… Le père noël en plastique de Chloé qu'elle laisse toute l'année sur son toit est bon pour la poubelle, car elle l'a trouvé caché dans son garage en mauvais états. Il y avait des vêtements de gars dans ma chambre, et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire la.

Avec un petit soupir, je me lève en ne lâchant pas le ciel des yeux. Aujourd'hui, il est d'un beau bleu avec quelques petits nuages tout blanc. Le soleil brille fort. On est tellement bien dehors en cette journée ensoleillée.

Une belle BMW noire, décapotable, s'arrête devant la maison. La portière du conducteur s'ouvre et un homme apparaît, debout, à côté de sa voiture. Il est grand, bien fait. Ses beaux cheveux blond vénitien sont ébouriffés par le vent. Il porte des lunettes de soleil, des pantalons de toile noire et un t-shirt ample de couleur vert.

Il s'avance vers moi en m'adressant un grand sourire, montrant ainsi sa dentition parfaite. Il est tellement beau… Et je suis certaine qu'il le sait.

Je marches dans sa direction et rendue face l'un a l'autre on se regarde. Il enlève ses lunettes qu'il met sur le haut de sa tête et on peut enfin se regarder dans les yeux. De beaux yeux gris vert que j'aime tellement.

Christopher que ces amis appellent Chris, n'est personne d'autres que mon médecin qui m'a soignée quand j'ai eu ma blessure et que je suis restée pendant un bon bout de temps dans le coma. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas juste une relation patient a médecin qu'il a en tête. Je me fais peut-être que des idées, mais…

J'en suis venue a cette conclusion il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il se colle un peu plus a moi que nécessaire. Il invente n'importe quoi pour me frôler. Et les médecins ne viennent pas voir leurs patients chez eux sans rendez-vous. Pas que je sache en tout cas. Et c'est la deuxième fois qu'il vient à l'improviste comme il fait en ce moment.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire j'en suis très heureuse. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis un peu sur mes gardes, car il a l'air dragueur. Et je ne le connais pas assez. Je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent de séduire ses patientes comme il fait avec moi. En plus, il n'a même pas besoin de séduire, car partout ou il va, la gente féminine le regarde passer. J'ai remarqué ça dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Presque toutes les infirmières sont folles de lui et les patientes le regardent presque avec des cœurs dans les yeux…

Mon médecin est trop craquant ! Un peu trop même !

Pendant que je le regarde, il avance une main et enlève une mèche de cheveux que j'ai devant les yeux. Il me la met derrière mon oreille. Je baisse la tête et je recule de quelques pas pour m'éloigner un peu de lui.

- Alors petite ? Ça va bien ces temps-ci ? Vous ne souffrez pas trop ?

- Non, ce n'est pas si pire. C'est moins pire que pendant les premiers temps.

- Je voulais m'en assurer… Ça te dérange si j'y jette un petit coup d'œil ?

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire savoir que ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il met une main autour de mes épaules et on va s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre a l'abri des regards indiscrets. Aujourd'hui, je porte un large t-shirt et une jupe en jeans. Depuis ma blessure que j'ai eu, je ne mets que des chandails amples. Je ne me suis pas encore habitué à avoir une cicatrice visible quand je mets des chandails un peu bedaine. Et quand les personnes la regardent, je me sens mal à l'aise…

Chris relève mon chandail assez haut pour voir mon ventre. J'ai une grande entaille. D'après Chris, je me suis faite poignarder. Mais je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé. Et ça me fait peur quand j'y repense, car si je comprends bien, quelqu'un en veux a ma vie, et je ne sais pas qui, mais je m'oblige à ne plus y penser.

Je sens la main de mon médecin toucher du bout des doigts ma cicatrice que je trouve hideuse.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue et j'ouvre les yeux a temps pour voir ses beaux yeux avant qu'il ne m'embrasse doucement. Je réponds à son baiser, un peu maladroite. Sa main remonte un peu en haut de ma cicatrice. Ses lèvres se détachent des miennes, mais je garde les yeux encore fermés. Il m'embrasse a nouveau.

Je me détache de lui.

Je suis folle ou quoi ? Je suis en train d'embrasser mon médecin. Ça ne se fait pas !

- Je… je dois rentrer maintenant.

Sans attendre d'avantage, je me lève d'un bon et me sauve à l'intérieur de la maison. J'attends peu de temps pour entendre le moteur de son auto gronder. Je m'en vais regarder par la fenêtre pour voir la voiture noire s'en aller hors de ma vue…

XxxX

_Je me promène dans une ville. Je pense savoir ou je suis sans pour autant en être vraiment sûre. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que personnes ne peut me voir. Je suis invisible. C'est la troisième fois que je fais ce genre de rêve depuis que je suis de retour chez moi. Et je peux faire tout ce que je veux, sans que personnes ne me voient. C'est assez amusant ! _

_Je m'amuse à flâner de rues en rues._

_- Sonia !_

_J'entends crier mon nom et je me retourne vivement pour savoir qui l'a dit. Peut-être est-ce une personne qui appelle quelqu'un qui a le même prénom que moi. On ne se sait jamais… Je ne suis tout de même pas la seule fille à avoir ce prénom. Et personnes n'est supposé me voir, alors…_

_Je vois un blond habillé tout en noir traverser les rues qui nous séparent et il se fraie un chemin dans la foule. Il s'avance vers moi. Il a les yeux fixés sur moi, mais il ne peut pas me voir, car je suis invisible. C'est impossible qu'il puisse me voir. Il y a un problème… _

_La distance entre l'homme et moi se fait de plus en plus petite. Et je sais très bien qui est cet homme. Car je suis dans la même ville qu'il y a dans le film d'Advent Children._

_Cloud Strife s'arrête en face de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut me voir, lui, si les autres ne le peuvent pas ? Ce n'est pas logique !_

_Il regarde autour de lui._

_- Suis-moi ! On va trouver un endroit plus calme pour parler, me dit-il tout bas pour ne pas être entendu des passants._

_C'est mieux, car sinon les autres vont le prendre pour un fou a parler tout seul au milieu de la rue. _

_Ensemble, on s'en va loin de la foule et on trouve une place ou il n'y a personnes. Debout face à face, Cloud me regarde longuement. Il tend la main comme pour me toucher, mais suspend son geste à quelques centimètres de mon bras en ramenant sa main vers lui._

_- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?_

_Le blondinet me fait un sourire triste et il secoue la tête._

_- C'est une longue histoire que je ne vais pas te raconter tout de suite. A la place, dis-moi ce que tu deviens ?_

_Il me parle comme une personne qui me connaît vraiment. Et il a l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. Peut-être que…_

_- Pas grands choses ces derniers temps. Mais je suis prête à entendre ta longue histoire. J'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi… Je pense…_

_Je ne peux pas être sûre du temps que j'ai a rester ici, mais j'espère sincèrement que j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi, car si Cloud peut me faire comprendre des choses, je suis prête a rester près de lui pour l'écouter…_

_Je sens que ce qu'il va me raconter va peut-être m'aider à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé et ce que j'ai oublié. Je dois être folle pour penser que ma perte de mémoire a un rapport avec ce monde imaginaire inventer de toutes pièces pour créer un jeu…_

_Et en ce moment même, je me demande si je suis vraiment dans un rêve !?_

_- Je n'ai pas peur d'entendre la vérité. Dis-moi tout !_

_- Tu es morte ici, Sonia._

_Comment ça morte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par la ? Je suis bel et bien vivante ! Il doit se tromper de personnes qui me ressemble et qui a le même nom que moi !?_

_- Sephiroth t'a tué. Tu t'es mise entre lui et Reno et il t'a transpercé de son épée._

_Un souvenir me vint en mémoire. Une grande silhouette habillée de noire devant moi. Il a une épée à la main et de longs cheveux. Mais vite comme elle est venue, l'image disparaît et je tourne a nouveau mon attention sur le beau blond. _

_- Alors, voila pourquoi je suis invisible ici. Je ne suis plus vivante dans ce monde. Mais…_

_Je regarde Cloud droit dans les yeux. Je me demande s'il pourra répondre a ma question. Une question dont j'ai besoin de savoir la réponse._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je reviens ici dans ce cas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Désolé._

_Il reste silencieux un instant._

_- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ?_

_- Je sais qui tu es. Mais… j'ai en quelques sortes perdues la mémoire. J'ai oublié tout les évènements qui ce sont passés. J'ai même oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Sephiroth. C'est le trou noir._

_- …_

_- Et comment ça se fait que tu me vois, toi ?_

_- …_

_Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas trop envie de parler en ce moment et qu'il ne veut pas parler de ce sujet. Je respecte sa décision et je ne dis plus un seul mot. Bouche cousue ! Mais j'ai une autre question qui me trotte dans la tête._

_- Cloud ?_

_- Oui ?_

_Je prends la chaîne qui se trouve toujours autour de mon cou._

_- De qui cette chaîne peut-elle venir ?_

_Il la prend le bout de la chaîne dans ses mains et il regarde longuement la lettre sans souffler un seul mot._

_- Reno ! dit-il en lâchant la lettre R._

_Reno ? Pas Reno le Turk aux cheveux roux presque rouge coiffé comme un hérisson ? Celui qui n'arrête pas de briser les lunettes de son partenaire et qui a l'air arrogant comme ça ne se peut pas ? L'insolent trognon qui a l'air d'un petit garçon tout mignon ?_

_- Pas Le Reno tout de même ?_

_- Si tu veux parler du rouquin qui travaille pour Rufus, oui, c'est bien lui, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- …_

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une chaîne venant de lui ? Je ne comprends plus rien. On s'est peut-être pris d'amitié, car malgré ses gaffes, il a l'air assez attachant._

_J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je me sens prise de nausées. Je me plie en deux. Je vois les lèvres de Cloud bouger comme s'il me parlait, mais je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'il dit. Tout devient flou autour de moi et je perds connaissance._

XxxX

Chris est à mes côtés. Ma mère l'a appelé à mon réveil, car j'ai été malade comme ça ne se peut pas. Pendant qu'il prend mon pouls, je repense à mon rêve et je me demande vraiment si ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il avait l'air tellement vrai. Même si c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Alors ma blessure viendrait du grand ex général Sephiroth !

Rendu cinglé en passant cet homme aux cheveux gris, mais sexy !

- So ?

J'entends la vois de Chris et je tourne la tête vers lui.

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais je suis tout de même ton médecin et tout et tout. Alors voila… J'aimerais bien que tu viennes vivre avec moi jusqu'a ce que tu sois bien remise. Je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi d'avoir ton médecin toujours près de toi, car si jamais tu refais une rechute…

Quoi ? J'ai sûrement mal entendue. C'est sûrement mon imagination encore une fois qui me fait halluciner ces paroles.

- J'en ai parlé avec tes parents et ils sont d'accord.

Il détourne la tête. C'est sûrement une blague…

- Et je suis très sérieux. Juste le temps que tu ailles beaucoup mieux.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi !?

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je ne vois aucune trace de malice dans ses yeux. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Et je ne sais pas quelle décision je dois prendre. Dois-je rester ici, avec mes parents ou chez mon beau médecin ?

Je sais que ça peut être un peu dure à comprendre à des boutes, mais l'action va venir un peu plus tard... Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit plus la relation entre Chris et notre personnage principal et ce qu'ils vivent... Désolé si vous trouvez un peu le prochain chapitre plate... Mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas... Car l'attitude de Chris va pouvoir nous le faire connaître un peu mieux...;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Ça a pris du temps à me décider, mais en fin de compte, après trois semaines chez moi, je me suis décidée à aller chez Chris. Pendant ces semaines, je n'ai pas refaits de rêves avec Cloud. Disons que Chris m'a prescrits des médicaments et que ça m'empêche de faire des rêves quand je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ai été malade longtemps et je prends maintenant des somnifères pour dormir et grâce a eux, je ne fais aucun rêve. Je me sens tellement bien grâce aux médicaments. Je me sens légère et c'est tellement reposant de ne penser a rien et de se laisser vivre de cette manière. Sans tracas et sans penser a quoi que ce soit.

Ça ne m'a pas pris de temps avant de devenir dépendante des médicaments que Chris m'a prescrits. Je dors la moitié de la journée et l'autre moitié, je mange, je bois… Je suis a moitié comateuse a mon avis.

Je sais que je devrais essayer d'oublier ce que je ne me rappelle pas par un autre moyen, mais c'est le plus facile.

Depuis les deux semaines que je suis chez mon médecin, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Chloé ni de Marie. Chris dit que j'ai besoin de repos et que je ne dois pas recevoir trop de visites. Il exagère peut-être un peu, mais c'est lui le médecin et il doit bien savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et de plus, ça ne me dérange pas de ne plus revoir mes amies. Je me sens détachée de tout le monde et même de ma famille.

Chris habite une très belle maison. Il doit avoir un bon salaire, mais ce n'est pas de surprise pour personne, car un médecin, ça gagne bien sa vie ! Sa maison est grande et il y a une femme de ménage qui vient le mardi, jeudi et samedi pour faire le ménage. C'est une femme d'âge mûre avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Son nom est Lucy. Elle a toujours le sourire aux lèvres et elle me fait souvent rire. Je me sens bien en sa présence et un peu moins seule, car Chris va souvent à l'hôpital pour aller voir ses patients. Je ne dirai rien contre le fait qu'il ne soit pas souvent avec moi, car je sais que son travail n lui demande sa présence a tout moment, mais j'aimerais bien le voir plus souvent.

Aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il sera rentré pour le souper et qu'il allait amener quelque chose a manger pour nous deux. J'ai hâte de le voir. Au cours des semaines, une franche amitié c'est créer entre-nous et on s'entend assez bien. Et de mon côté, cette amitié se transforme peu a peu en quelque chose d'autres.

Je suis assise dans le salon et je regarde par la grande vitre la forêt se trouvant derrière la maison. J'aime tellement les arbres et tout ce qui représente la nature. J'aime marcher dans les petits sentiers et sentir le vent frais sur mon visage.

Je pousse un petit soupir. Je ne peux pas sortir, car Chris me l'a formellement interdit. Si je veux aller me promener, je ne dois pas y aller toute seule… Ça veut dire que je dois l'attendre…

Je ferme mon livre que je n'ai pas envie de lire en ce moment et je lance un regard a l'heure se trouvant sur l'horloge se trouvant accroché au mur, en haut de la belle cheminée. Chris ne va sûrement pas tarder…

XxxX

Chris et moi, on est assis face à face à la petite table se trouvant sur la véranda. Un chandelier est posé au milieu. La lueur de la flamme des chandelles fait une petite ambiance intime.

Je baisse la tête sur mon plat et je finis mon assiette.

D'habitude, on parle de tout et de rien. Je pose des questions à Chris sur sa journée et il me répond, mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Bien au contraire. Dès qu'il est entré, il a pris son téléphone et a commencé à parler avec quelqu'un. Après avoir raccroché, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot sauf pour me dire qu'on allait manger sur la véranda ce soir. Depuis le tems que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Et après tout, personne n'est parfait. Il est bien normal à mon avis qu'il ait quelques fois de ces sautes d'humeur.

Levant la tête, je lui jette un regard. Il a sa coupe de vin rouge à sa main et il la regarde intensément.

- Mauvaise journée ? Dis-je doucement à mon médecin.

Il me regarde quelques secondes et je sens un frisson me traverser le corps.

- Pourquoi aurais-je eu une mauvaise journée ? Me demande-t-il, surpris.

- Je disais ça comme ça !

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais tout ramasser. Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Je me lève et sans un regard pour lui, je m'en vais hors de la véranda et je me rends à ma chambre. Mes mains tremblent. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir un inconnu devant moi et non le médecin attentionné que je connais. Ces beaux yeux gris verts que j'aiment n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils étaient froids et calculateurs… Et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de verts dans ces yeux… Pendant quelques secondes, ils étaient gris… D'un gris glacé…

XxxX

J'ai un mal de tête atroce. Je m'assis dans mon lit. Je mets mes deux pieds sur le sol, mais a peine suis-je debout que je sens ma tête tourner. Je m'assis de nouveau dans mon lit, la tête dans les mains quand la porte s'ouvre sur Chris.

- So, ça va ?

Je lui jette un regard et j'ai devant moi l'homme enjoué que je connais et non cet inconnu froid que j'avais en face de moi hier.

- J'ai un petit mal de tête.

Il sort de la chambre et il revient aussitôt.

- Tiens ! Prends en deux comprimés.

Il me tend une fiole que je prends.

- Je dois aller travailler. On se revoit ce soir.

Il se penche vers moi et il prend mes lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il me fait un sourire triste et il s'en va en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Depuis le baiser qu'il m'a donné chez moi quand je me suis enfouie en courant loin de lui, il ne m'a pas touché et il est resté distant avec moi, alors, ça me prend quelques secondes pour me remettre de ce baiser que je n'ai pas vu venir. Et que j'ai follement aimé !

Je regarde les flacons qu'il m'a donnés et je le pose a côté de moi. Mon mal de tête est presque passé et je me lève après avoir entendu le moteur de l'auto de Chris s'éloigner de la maison. Je sors de ma chambre, descends l'escalier et je me rends au salon où je trouve le téléphone. Je prends le combiné et compose le numéro de Chloé.

Je sais que c'est assez bizarre, car hier je ne voulais parler a personne, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'entendre la voix de mon amie. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Marie ? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix. J'ai besoin d'entendre la voix d'une personne que je connais…

La sonnerie retentit trois fois…

- Allo ?

- Bonjour ! J'aimerais parler a Chloé s'il vous plait.

- Un instant.

J'attends que Chloé prenne le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Chloé ? C'est Sonia ! Ça va ?

- Attends une minute s'il te plait. Ne raccroche pas !

- …

- Bon, on peut parler maintenant ! Où es-tu au juste ?

- Chez mon médecin, mais…

- Écoute ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe par chez toi, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de ne pas me donner de nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais.

- Désolé ! Mais je pensais que mes parents…

- Ils m'ont dit que tu étais avec ton médecin et c'est tout.

- …

- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

- Non, toi ?

- Oui et non…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il faut qu'on se voit. C'est important. J'ai peut-être découvert quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone.

- Je ne peux pas sortir… Mais je vais essayer de m'arranger avec ma mère. Je te rappelle.

Je raccroche et je reste songeuse un moment. Je me demande ce que Chloé a à me dire. Avec un soupir, je compose le numéro de chez mes parents. Je dois parler à ma mère. C'est urgent !

XxxX

J'attends le retour de Christopher, assise sur la dernière marche de l'entrée. Je regarde au loin en espérant voir bientôt sa voiture. J'ai à lui parler et c'est assez important. Je dois aller chez moi.

Tout est arrangé. J'ai parlé à ma mère et elle est contente à l'idée de mon retour à la maison. Apercevant enfin la BMW noire de Chris, je me lève. La voiture s'arrête devant moi et l'homme du côté conducteur sort de l'auto d'un bond. Il court vers moi et me prend par les épaules.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Pauvre petit ! Même si petit est peut-être un grand mot, car il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il a l'air tellement inquiet en ce moment.

- Je vais très bien au contraire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je baisse les miens pour ne plus affronter son regard qui a l'air de lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

- J'ai à te parler… Je… j'ai appelé ma mère… Je m'ennuyais un peu d'elle. Je vais retourner chez moi en fin de semaine…

Chris recule et il se détourne de moi. Il met les mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Et je pense être bien guérie. Je n'ai pas fait de rechute depuis le temps que je suis ici, alors, d'après-moi, il est temps que je retourne vers ma famille…

Je m'approche doucement de lui et je pose une main sur son bras. D'un geste vif, il se tourne vers moi et me prend par les épaules, me serre dans ses bras et il me berce doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

Je met mes mains autour de sa taille et je le serre a mon tour Je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction face a ma décision. Il est un peu compliqué à comprendre. Mais ça fait parti de son charme.

- Si tu veux vraiment retourner chez toi, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je vais même t'y conduire.

Il se sépare de moi et me contourne pour rentrer chez lui.

- En passant, il est temps pour toi que tu arrêtes de perdre tes médicaments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu deviennes vraiment dépendante.

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans qu'il ne me jette un seul regard et j'ai l'impression de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Arrêter de prendre mes médicaments, alors qu'il y a quelques temps seulement, c'est lui qui me disait d'en prendre pour mon propre bien… Je suis un peu confuse… Je ne le comprendrai sans doute jamais.

Une petite larme coule le long de ma joue en pensant que je le vois peut-être pour la dernière fois… Lui, qui a été si attentionné avec moi…

XxxX

Je suis debout devant la chambre de Chris. Il est 22 heures dépassés, mais il y a encore de la lumière dans sa chambre. Je le vois par la porte entrouverte. Je ne me décide pas à cogner. Je suis un eu nerveuse. C'est la première fois que je vais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais pénétré dans cette pièce et je ne sais pas s'il va être fâché contre moi en voyant que je ne dors pas.

Je frappe à la porte et j'entends le lit grincer. La porte s'ouvre en grand sur Chris qui me regarde un moment avant de m'inviter à entrer. J'entre dans sa chambre. Elle est grande et spacieuse, Un beau gros lit est au milieu de la chambre. Une table de chevet se trouve à gauche du lit. Il y a un livre déposé sur les couvertes. Je devine qu'il lisait avant que je vienne le déranger.

J'entends la porte se refermer et je me tourne vers lui. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ?

Je lui pose cette question d'une voix basse. Je suis un peu gêné de lui demander, mais je veux rester près de lui.

- Allez, viens !

Il me lâche et il me fait signe d'entre dans le lit. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je m'y assis et je le vois mettre un doigt sur l'interrupteur avant que tout ne devienne noir. Il me rejoint dans le lit. Il met une main autour de ma taille et il m'approche de lui. Je le laisse faire. Mon dos est maintenant collé à sa poitrine. Je me tourne et lève mon visage vers le sien. Ces lèvres touchent les miennes. Je recule un peu la tête pour mettre fin au baiser et je dépose ma tête sur son épaule.

Il me tient plus serré encore contre lui. Nos lèvres se rejoignent a nouveau…

XxxX

Chris conduit sa voiture pour m'amener chez moi. Je laisse échapper un bâillement. Je me sens tellement fatiguée. Bien qu'il m'ait dit que je dois arrêter de prendre les pilules, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me suis vraiment créer une dépendance a ces médicaments. Contre son avis, j'en ai repris et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de sitôt.

Je sens le bras de Chris se placer autour de mes épaules et sur la pression de son bras, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je ferme les yeux. Il est tellement attentionné envers moi… Et tellement rassurant…

Je laisse mes pensées vagabondées et peu a peu, je tombe dans le sommeil…

XxxX

Une main me secoue doucement l'épaule. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux qui plongent dans ceux de mon médecin préféré.

- Tu es arrivé Belle au bois dormant.

Je m'étire du mieux que je peux, car je suis toujours assise dans la voiture du beau gosse et je regarde autour de moi. Par la vitre, je vois ma maison. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je suis enfin de retour chez moi ! Que je suis heureuse !

Je jette un regard à Christopher.

- Je te laisse y aller seule…

- Chris, je veux te dire que…

Il m'interrompt en mettant son index sur mes lèvres.

- Ne dis rien. Je sais… Sache que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, je suis la et je serai toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as toute ma confiance. Et si jamais la mémoire te revient, viens me parler. Je vais te croire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce qu'il me dit est assez étrange… Je ne comprends pas le sens de ces paroles, mais je sais très bien que je peux lui faire confiance. Il me donne un rapide petit baiser, ouvre ma portière et il attend que je sorte. Ce que je fais après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard.

- So ?

- Oui ?

Il me tend un bout de papier que je prends. C'est une carte sur laquelle se retrouve son numéro de téléphone à son bureau à l'hôpital et a l'endos il y a inscrit son numéro de téléphone personnel. Je mets le morceau de papier dans ma poche.

Après un dernier signe de la main, il met le moteur en marche et il disparaît de ma vue. J'ai des larmes aux yeux que je refoule aussitôt. Il va tellement me manquer. Pendant le peu de temps ou j'ai habité avec lui, il m'est presque venu indispensable de l'avoir près de moi. Près de lui, j'oublie mes craintes de ne pas retrouver ma mémoire. Il me fait du bien juste en étant présent près de moi.

Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte de la maison qui s'ouvre. Ma mère me regarde longuement et elle vient me prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ma chérie. Tu vas beaucoup mieux a ce que je peux voir.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et je suis enfin de retour à la maison.

- Oui, enfin ! Tu nous as tellement manqué…

Je vos des larmes dans les yeux de ma mère. Je comprends aussitôt que c'est vrai que je lui ai manqué. Ensemble, on entre dans la maison.

XxxX

Je marche dans la direction de la maison à Chloé. Je l'ai appelé en arrivant à la maison et je l'ai avertis que j'allais la voir.

Elle m'attend devant sa maison et me fait un grand signe de la main en venant à ma rencontre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle a découvert même si j'ai un peu peur de la vérité. A peine est-elle face à moi qu'elle me prend par le bras et m'amène à l'intérieur. Elle me fait asseoir sur un divan avant d'aller ouvrit la télévision et de mettre un film dans son DVD.

Elle vient s'asseoir à mes côtés en amenant la télécommande avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle vient de piquer ma curiosité et curieuse comme je suis, je me demande ou elle veut en venir en mettant un film à la télé.

- Tu vas voir… Attend un peu.

Le début du film commence. C'est Advent Children. Elle met le fil sur pause et me regarde.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis ce film ? C'est quoi le rapport entre ça et ce qu'on ne se rappelle pas ?

Elle reste silencieuse un instant. On dirait qu'elle pense aux mots qu'elle va prononcer.

- Tu te rappelle de l'histoire du film, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûre ! Et alors ?

- Raconte-moi l'histoire s'il te plait ?

Je ne sais pas ou elle veut en venir, mais je m'exécute. Je lui raconte le résumé de ce film que j'ai souvent regardé. De son côté, Chloé m'écoute attentivement sans m'interrompre.

- Je voulais juste être sûre que tu te rappelais bien de l'histoire.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais nous sommes pratiquement les deux seules qui connaissons cette version de l'histoire.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Le film n'est plus ce qu'il a été.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis peut-être lente aujourd'hui.

- Explique-moi !

- Je te l »ai dit. Le film n'est plus ce qu'il était. Je vais te faire un résumé vite fait.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

- J'ai écouté Advent Children il y a quelques temps… L'histoire a changé a moins que je ne sois devenue folle…

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que je me rappelle de mon rêve avec Cloud.

- La Shinra est rebâti. Et il y de nouvelles expériences qui ce font. Cloud essaie de résonner Rufus, mais celui ne veut rien entendre. Il continue ces expériences. Mais le problème, c'est que le cobaye réussi à s'échapper. Tout le monde est à sa recherche, car il est très dangereux. Il a le gène de Sephiroth en lui. Voila la nouvelle histoire…

Je ne peux pas dire un seul mot. Je pense a l'histoire que Chloé vient de ma raconter. J'ai de la difficulté à le croire.

Elle prend la télécommande et enlève le film de sur pose. On voit Cloud en moto, mais il ne se fait pas attaquer par Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Il se rend à l'épée de Zack…

- Wow ! Il manque une partie dans ton film. Il est supposé se battre et d'aller voir Rufus avant d'aller a l'endroit ou l'épée de Zack est incrustée.

Elle me regarde et je comprends qu'elle m'a dit la vérité. L'histoire du film n'est plus el même.

- On a dû rêver toutes les deux à ce film, c'est la seule explication logique.

- Laisse la logique de côté pour une fois, So !

Je commence à avoir peur. Si après tout…

- Chlo ? Je… j'ai rêver de Cloud l'autre jour. Et j'ai l'impression que…

Je me tais brusquement. Si je lui raconte l'histoire abracadabrante que Cloud m'a dit… Je suis bonne pour l'asile…

- Tu as l'impression de quoi ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je dois rentrer. Ma mère m'attend. Je lui ai dit que je ne serai pas partie pour longtemps.

Je me lève du divan. Chloé fait de même et elle me raccompagne à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire, So ?

- Ce qui nous arrive est étrange et je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Sans dire un mot de pus, je tourne les talons et ouvre la porte.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose !?

Je me tourne vers Chloé qui vient de me lancer ces mots.

Quoi répondre ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sinon tu vas me prendre pour une cinglée bonne pour être enfermée !

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te cacher ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je fais un pas dehors, referme la porte derrière moi et je m'en vais chez moi…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris avant que je ne poste un nouveau chapitre!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer!_  
**

**Chapitre 3**

J'ai encore de la difficulté a digérer tout ce que Chloé m'a raconté et ce que j'ai vu du film d'Advent Children qui n'a aucun rapport de l'histoire que j'ai dans mes souvenirs… et si le rêve que j'ai fait de Cloud n'en est pas vraiment un ? Cette question me trotte dans la tête.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est maintenant 21 :07 et je sens mes yeux se fermer tous seuls.

J'enlève mon large t-shirt et mes shorts pour mettre une chemise se trouvant dans mes vêtements. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment cette chemise est venue jusque dans ma chambre. Mais j'aime la porter, car je suis bien dedans et elle dégage une odeur que j'aime. Avec un sourire, je m'étends dans mon lit. Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de somnifères pour dormir, car je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment que tout ce que je souhaite est de dormir dans mon lit. Je ramène les couvertes sur moi, je ferme les yeux et je vais dans les bras de Morphée.

XxxX

J'entends des bruits étranges qui me réveillent en sursaut. Je m'assis brusquement dans mon lit. Précautionneusement, je me lève et après avoir mis un pantalon qui traîne par terre, je m'approche de la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvre doucement. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me rends à l'escalier que je descends.

J'ouvre la lumière de la cuisine, mais je ne vois rien d'anormal. Mais soudain, je remarque que la télévision du salon est ouverte. Je m'approche doucement et regarde le film qui joue devant mes yeux. Avec un soupir, je ferme la télé et tourne les talons pour me rendre a nouveau dans ma chambre.

Mais je me sens incapable de me rendormir tout de suite. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de dormir de nouveau. J'ouvre ma télévision et je cherche un film à mettre dans mon DVD. Je n'ai envie d'aucun film qui se trouve ans ma chambre. Je décide d'aller en prendre un se trouvant dans la chambre de mon frère Nathaniel absent pour quelques jours.

Je reviens dans ma chambre avec le film d'Advent Children dans ma main. Je dois savoir pour l'histoire du film. J'ai un peu peur, mais je suis décidée à le regarder ce film !

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit après avoir mis le film dans mon DVD. Je me sens prête à le regarder. J'attends le commencement. Cloud apparaît à l'écran. Il est à la même place que dans l'histoire de l'Advent Children que je connais. Mais il ne se bat pas. Il s'en va près de l'épée de Zack.

Sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je m'approche de la télévision et je tends la main pour toucher Cloud. Mais à l'instant ou je suis supposée rencontrer la surface dure de l'écran, je ne rencontre que le vide. Quelque chose de froid entoure ma main qui traverse l'écran comme de l'eau.

Chose étrange, je n'ai pas peur…

Sans penser a quoi que ce soit, je tends mon autre main qui suit le chemin de l'autre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Mais soudain, je sens quelque chose se refermer sur mes mains et me tirer à l'intérieur de la télévision. J'essaie de faire lâcher prise a cette chose qui m'attire a l'intérieur du film, mais je n'y arrive pas.

XxxX

Je suis allongée sur le ventre. Je me mets a genoux en regardant autour de moi. A ce que je peux voir malgré le soleil qui décline, c'est qu'il y a du sable a perte de vue. Je me remets d'aplomb sur mes pieds et je marche un peu quand tout à coup j'entends un bruit de moteur. Et je ne doute plus de l'endroit ou je suis quand je vois une moto foncer vers moi. Même de loin, je peux voir que le conducteur est habillé de noir et qu'il a les cheveux blonds.

La moto s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes jambes. Cloud Strife, car c'est bien lui, débarque de sa moto en me fixant intensément.

- Sonia ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Je suis tellement contente qu'il se souvienne de moi. Car moi je me rappelle très bien la dernière fois que j'ai faite et dans lequel le beau blondinet était.

Il me fait un petit sourire en retour.

- Allez, viens ! Je vais t'amener à une place ou qu pourras te reposer.

Il remonte sur Fenrir et je prends place derrière lui. Je mets mes mains autour de sa taille et pose ma joue sur son dos tandis qu'il fait démarrer sa moto. On roule pendant quelques temps avant d'arriver dans une ville. Et c'est la même ville dans laquelle j'étais dans mon dernier rêve ou Cloud est venu à ma rencontre.

Il arrête son engin devant la bâtisse de Tifa et on débarque de moto. De mon côté, je ne suis pas très sûre de vouloir entrer. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Je jette un regard à Cloud qui me tend la main.

Ensemble, on entre et on voit Tifa derrière le comptoir. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourne la tête vers nous et adresse un sourire à Tifa après m'avoir jeté un petit regard noir. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend a celle-la ?

- Alors, les livraisons ce sont bien passées ? demande la brunette au beau blond qui me tient toujours par la main.

- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire à ce sujet.

Il lâche ma main et s'avance vers Tifa.

- Sonia a besoin d'une chambre… Tu pourrais lui en préparer une s'il te plait, Tifa ? Ce serait gentil.

- Pas de problème, Cloud…

Je vais m'asseoir à une table éloignée du comptoir. J'ai l'impression que Tifa ne m'aime pas beaucoup et je me demande bien pourquoi !? Elle a peut-être seulement vu rouge car Cloud et moi on se tenait par la main. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une raison d'être si hostile envers moi.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je vois deux personnes entrer. Je reconnais Vincent et Yuffie. Yuffie s'approche de Tifa et Vincent regarde autour de lui. Son regard s'arrête sur moi. Il me regarde intensément. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Cloud s'approcher de lui et lui dire quelque chose a l'oreille.

Vincent et Cloud s'approche de moi et ils s'assoient devant moi à ma table. Vincent et Cloud ne disent pas un mot. Ils restent silencieux. Yuffie vient nous rejoindre et elle prend place à côté de Vincent. Tifa fait son apparition à son tour et prend place a côté de Cloud. Vincent a toujours les yeux fixés sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend pour me fixer comme ça, lui ?

Je baisse la tête pour échapper à son regard et je fixe un point sur la table.

- Yuffie, je te présente Sonia. Sonia je te présente Yuffie. Je ne pense pas que vous vous connaissez !? Déclare Vincent.

Je lève la tête et regarde Yuffie avant de lui lancer un petit salut du bout des lèvres. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur une autre personne.

- $ #&. Je suis tanné des conneries de Rufus Shinra. Lui et ces expériences. $ !\&

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui est le nouveau venu. En jetant un coup d'œil à la personne au langage assez coloré, j'aperçois Cid. Il vient prendre place à la table en maugréant. Il me fait rire avec son air bougon. Mais je m'empêche de le montrer a quiconque.

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Qui c'est ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux parler devant elle. Elle est avec nous, lui dit Cloudy.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis Cloud. Moi je ne la connais pas et j'aime mieux ne pas prendre de chance, s'écrie Tifa.

- #& Tifa a raison. Je ne la connais pas moi non plus. C'est la première fois que je la vois.

Cloud qui a l'air mal à l'aise se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Heu… Sonia, ça te dirait d'aller m'attendre dans ma chambre pour quelques temps. On doit parler et…

Je me lève sans qu'il ait à en dire d'avantage. J'ai bien compris que ma présence est de trop. Surtout pour cette pimbêche de Tifa qui me lance un regard de triomphe. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ou se trouve la chambre de Cloud. Celui-ci me dit ou elle est et je laisse la gang seule en partant dans la chambre de Cloudinet.

J'ouvre la porte et je m'assis sur le matelas moelleux de Cloud. Un bâillement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je décide de me coucher. J'enlève le pantalon que je porte, soulève les draps et je me faufile dessous avant de fermer les yeux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil va me faire du bien, je le sens. J'espère juste que cette fois, je ne vais pas me faire réveiller par des bruits.

XxxX

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Dans la pièce ou je suis, il fait noir, mais une question me trotte dans la tête. Suis-je revenue chez moi ou suis-je toujours dans le monde de FF7 ? Ça, c'est une bonne question et mes yeux ne sont pas encore assez habitué a l'obscurité pour pouvoir voir un tant soit peu de quoi a l'air la chambre. Mais le plus pire, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller a la salle de bain.

Je m'assis dans le lit et j'attends que mes yeux s'habituent à la noirceur. Je ne reconnais pas ma chambre… Et je vois une silhouette debout, pas très loin de moi. Je ne devine pas qui c'est. La silhouette s'approche doucement de moi et je reconnais enfin Cloud.

- Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

- C'est que… heu bien… j'ai envie d'aller a la salle de bain, mais je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve.

Il me dit la direction à prendre et je me lève sans me rendre compte tout de suite que je ne porte que la chemise que j'ai prise comme pyjama.

Je retourne dans la chambre que je viens de quitter. Cloud est toujours la et il est assis sur le lit. Je me recouche et il s'étend à mes côtés. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Cloud ? Je ne comprends plus rien. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as bien dit que Sephiroth m'a tuée ? Alors comment ça se fait que tout à coup, tout le monde peut me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rufus ne doit pas te savoir en vie sinon il va sûrement avoir l'envie de te prendre pour pouvoir faire des expériences sur toi. Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

- Les autres n'ont pas eu l'air surpris de me voir.

- Vincent et Tifa sont les seules qui t'aient vu avant que la scène avec Sephiroth se passe. Les autres t'ont rencontrés pour la première fois ce soir. Quand Sephiroth… ben quand ta mort… je veux dire quand…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

- Ben il y avait Vincent, Rufus et sa gang et une autre fille que je ne connais pas. Les autres n'étaient pas la. Et cette fille a disparu comme toi… Je ne l'ai plus revue après cette histoire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle était en larmes et que Vincento l'a amener un peu plus loin pour lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse pleureur sans témoins. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- C'est pour ça que Vincent me regardait comme ça… !

Je comprends maintenant. Il a dû avoir un choc en me voyant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un de mort assis à une table comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai une autre question à te poser… Quand Cid parlait d'expérience, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Rufus a remis la Shinra sur pied et il a recommencé à faire des expériences. Et maintenant, fini les questions, tu dois te reposer.

- Tu as raison. Je tombe de sommeil.

Je m'installe plus confortablement et me rendors…

XxxX

Le soleil me réveille. Je m'étire, baille et me frotte les yeux. Je regarde à mes côtés, Cloud qui dort. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Je tends ma main et je la pose sur sa joue. J'aime sentir sa peau sous ma main. Il a tellement l'ait vulnérable ainsi…

Cloud clignote des yeux et j'enlève aussitôt ma main. Il s'assit sur le lit en m'adressant un sourire. Il est encore endormi. Il s'étire et je vois ces muscles jouer sous son t-shirt qu'il porte. Je détourne la tête. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et tourner ma tête vers lui.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Je suis en pleine forme ce matin. Tu es un oreiller super confortable.

Il lâche un petit rire. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire et j'espère bien que ce n'est pas la dernière fois. Il retire sa main et se lève. Il porte des pantalons noirs autre que ceux habituels. Il se dirige vers la porte après avoir ramassé son linge qui traîne par terre et l'ouvre. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire avant de disparaître. Quand je me sais enfin seule, je laisse un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de mes lèvres. En présence de Cloud, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise…

Je me lève à mon tour et je cherche le pantalon que j'ai laissé par terre hier soir en l'enlevant pour me coucher. Mais je ne le vois nulle part. Je m'accroupis devant le lit et faufile ma tête en dessous. On ne se sait jamais. En fin de compte, il est peut-être en dessous du lit…

Je cherche, mais je ne le vois pas. J'ai beau regardé dans tous les recoins, aucune trace…

J'entends quelqu'un toussoter derrière moi. Je tourne doucement la tête en direction de la porte et je me lève aussitôt. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je me suis donné en spectacle devant Vincent Valentine… ! Je suis habillé pour tout d'une chemise et j'étais accroupi quand il m'a vu… Je lui adresse un petit sourire crispé…

- Heu… si tu cherches Cloud, il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps…

- …

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ? Il n'a jamais vu une femme en chemise ou quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour Cloud, dit-il enfin.

C'est le temps qu'il laisse échapper au moins un mot. Je n'aime pas trop parler toute seule en générale et j'imagine que c'est normal… qui aime ça parler aux murs ? Mais s'il n'est pas venu pour Cloud, il est venu pour qui ? Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il parait que tu ne te rappelles plus très bien ce qui s'est passé ?

Bonne déduction… Il mériterait une médaille celui-la… Ben oui, je suis sarcastique en ce moment. C'est que je n'aime pas trop me faire voir dans le genre de situation dans laquelle il m'a vu… Ça me met un peu de mauvaise humeur… Je ne pourrais plus le regarder sans penser qu'il a peut-être vu ma petite culotte !?

- Disons que j'ai tout oublié, lui dis-je néanmoins.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute tout de même s'il m'a remarqué dans cette posture. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmé, c'est bien moi… Mais tout compte fait, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes pantalons.

Vincent hoche la tête devant ma réponse et il s'avance dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui. Moi, je recule et je m'assis sur le lit avant de me relever aussitôt. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de s'asseoir sur ce lit si je ne porte rien d'autre que cette chemise et que je n'ai pas de pantalon…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à quatre pattes en dessous du lit ?

- Mes pantalons… Je les ai enlevé hier…

Je me tais un peu confuse. Il va sûrement se faire des idées… Je suis tout de même en chemise dans la chambre de Cloud et j'y cherche mes pantalons. C'est une bonne raison pour se faire des idées…

- Je veux dire que hier, pendant que vous parliez, je me suis couchée ici… Mais pas avec Cloud…

- Pas avec Cloud ?

- Non… Ben oui, mais… avant que lui arrive, je dormais déjà et de ce fait, pour me coucher, pendant que vous étiez tous en bas, j'ai enlevé mes pantalons et je ne les trouve plus… Bref, Cloud les as sûrement emporté avec lui sans s'en rendre compte…

- Alors en fin de compte, tu as dormi avec Cloud ou pas ?

- Oui… Non… Je veux dire oui mais pas… On a juste dormi et rien d'autre…

Je le regarde, soupçonneuse. Il est mieux de ne pas se faire de fausses idées entre Cloudy et moi. Mais surprise, je remarque une lueur amusée dans les yeux du beau Vincent. Vincent amusé ? Je dois rêver ?

- Je vais aller parler à Cloud a propos de ces pantalons… Et de ce que je peux voir, tu n'as pas changé…

Changer ? Mais pourquoi j'aurai changé ?

Vincent tourne les talons et il s'en va de la chambre. Moi, je peux enfin m'asseoir sur le lit. Je me couche sur le dos, les jambes dans le vide. Mes mains sont croisées sur mon ventre et je regarde le plafond un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

Je pense à ma famille et à mes amis… Et je pense à Christopher… Je revois la scène comme si elle se passait en ce moment. A cette scène qui se passe dans sa voiture arrêté devant chez moi. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des lèvres chaudes qui m'embrassent doucement… J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois des yeux bleus qui plongent dans les miens. Le visage de Cloud est à quelques centimètres du mien. Il se sépare aussitôt de moi et détourne son beau regard bleu.

- Désolé, me dit-il.

Il a l'air embarrassé.

- Je vais m'absenter quelques temps pour essayer de te trouver du linge. Je ne vais pas être long. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, demande-le à Tifa.

A Tifa ? Oui, elle va m'aider à me jeter dans un grand gouffre sans fond pour ne plus avoir ma présence près de l'homme qu'elle aime. Belle aide en somme ! Il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle a l'air de me détester celle-la. Les hommes sont vraiment aveugles. C'est décourageant !

- Pas de problème. Je vais t'attendre ici bien sagement.

Il sort de la pièce après m'avoir jeté un large pantalon noir avec une ceinture. Je mets le pantalon aussitôt que je l'ai entre mes mains et j'ai vraiment besoin de la ceinture, car il est beaucoup trop grand. Je comprends que Cloud m'a donné un de ces pantalons.

Je vais ouvrir la porte et je descends l'escalier qui amène au bar ou je me trouvais hier avant de me faire congédier. Tifa est encore derrière le comptoir. Yuffie est assise a une table avec Vincent et ils se parlent… enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça… C'est plus Yuffie qui fait la conversation a ce que je peux voir, car le beau ténébreux n'a pas l'air de prendre souvent la parole.

En me voyant entrer, Tifa me foudroie du regard, mais elle ne dit rien. Vincent me fait un signe de tête et je lui fais un petit signe de main avant de me détourner tout de suite de lui. Je m'approche du comptoir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour parler à la brune derrière le comptoir.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose a boire, s'il vous plait ?

Sans me regarder, elle prend un verre et me regarde, attendant que je lui dise ce que je veux.

- De l'eau ce sera parfait.

Elle remplie mon verre et me le tend. Je le prends et m'éloigne d'elle pour aller a une table éloignée de tout le monde. Je bois toute l'eau. J'avais la gorge un peu sèche… Je vois Vincent se lever et s'en aller de l'endroit par la porte. Il est chanceux. J'aimerais bien faire un petit tour dehors moi aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Je pose ma tête sur la table en lâchant un grand soupir, découragée.

La porte s'ouvre a nouveau et je regarde le nouveau venu qui n'est pas aussi nouveau que cela. Vincent est revenu. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par le bras.

- Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu devrais retourner en haut. Dépêche-toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne dérangeais personne.

- Fais ce que je te dis. Il y a des personnes qui arrivent et ils ne doivent pas te voir.

Je me dirige vers les marches en maugréant.

- Tu aurais pu le dire avant.

Je grogne ces mots en montant l'escalier avant de retourner dans la chambre de Cloud dans lequel je me couche. Je m'ennuis tellement. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à rester enfermé ainsi encore longtemps car je n'y survivrai pas…

J'entends des vois venant de l'étage inférieur et je tends l'oreille, mais j'ai beau entendre des vois, je suis pas capable de comprendre ce qu'elles se disent.

XxxX

Je ne sais pas si combien de temps je reste assise sur le lit de Cloudinet, mais je trouve que le temps est long. Enfin, j'entends quelqu'un monter l'escalier et cogner à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et je me retrouve face à face avec Tifa. Elle tient du linge dans ses mains.

- Cloud est allé te chercher des vêtements et il t'a trouvé ça.

Elle me tend une jupe et une veste sans manche. Le tout est de couleur noir. Je les prends de la main de Tifa et je la remercie. Elle tourne les talons et je referme la porte derrière elle. Sans attendre d'avantage, j'enlève le pantalon de Cloud pour mettre la jupe qu'il m'a apporté. Elle est à ma taille, le seul problème, c'est que je la trouve un peu courte à mon goût, mais c'est mieux que rien… J'enlève ma chemise pour mettre la veste sans manche. Deuxième problème a lequel il n'a pas pensé et moi non plus… Je n'ai pas de souliers pour mettre aux pieds… Catastrophe ! Et si je dois sortir ? Je ne peux quand même pas me promener nus pieds.

C'est quand même pas si grave. Au moins je suis maintenant vêtu comme il me convient même si cette jupe est un peu trop mini… Cloud a quand même eut a gentillesse de se déplacer pour me trouver ces vêtements. Ce serait ingrat de ma part d'y trouver quelque chose à y redire.

Un coup frapper à la porte me fait sursauter. Je suis bien nerveuse aujourd'hui ! J'hausse les épaules et je m'approche de la porte que j'ouvre encore une fois… Mais devant moi, ce n'est pas Tifa ni Vincent, c'est Cloud. Il me regarde de haut en bas.

- Les vêtements te vont ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hoche la tête pour lui affirmer qu'ils sont corrects.

- Je n'étais pas très sûre… En tout cas, je trouve qu'ils te vont bien.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Viens ! Tu peux redescendre maintenant. Les indésirables sont partis depuis un bon petit bout de temps.

Ensemble on descend l'escalier et on va rejoindre Yuffie et Tifa au comptoir. Tifa est derrière le comptoir, Cloud s'assit a côté de Yuffie et moi a ses côtés. Tifa met une assiette devant Cloud et moi, car Yuffie a déjà fini la sienne à ce que je peux voir. Je regarde mon assiette et je prends une bouchée. Ce n'est pas mauvais. Je fini mon plat en un temps records tandis que Cloud fini la sienne.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et Cloud lâche un petit juron. Il se lève aussitôt.

- Hey ! Coud, mon vieux. Ça va ? Je suis venu il n'y a pas longtemps, mais on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas la !

- C'est vrai, je n'étais pas ici. Je viens d'arriver.

- Ça fait vingt-sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes pour être précis.

Je tourne un peu la tête pour voir qui est la personne qui discute ainsi avec Cloud, mais Yuffie m'en empêche en me détournant la tête de la main.

- On a besoin de toi Cloud, dit une voix qui n'est pas celle de Cloud ni celle de celui qui a parlé en premier.

- C'est drôle ça ! A chaque fois que la Shinra fait une bêtise et elles sont nombreuses, vous demandez toujours à Cloud de les réparer, s'exclame Yuffie.

- Ben quoi ? Ça prouve qu'il est indispensable et important pour nous, dit la première voix. C'est notre héros, notre sauveur !

- Reno, s'exclame l'autre voix.

Reno ? Reno le Turk ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Cloud les avait appelé les indésirables un peu plus tôt…

Je m'empêche de regarder dans leur direction même si l'envie m'en démange. Ils ne doivent rien savoir de ma présence, car il y a beaucoup de chance qu'ils en parlent à Rufus… Ce qui ne faut pas. Je regarde donc mon assiette tellement captivante…

- De ce que je vois, vous avez déjà un client, dit Reno.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas droit au but au lieu de tourner autour de pots, Reno ? demande Cloud.

- Relaxe un peu Cloud ! On peut en parler devant un bon verre d'alcool, non ?

- De l'alcool a cette heure si ? s'exclame l'autre voix que je pense être celle de Rude sans en être certaine a cent pour cent. Tu n'es pas sérieux, Reno ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se détendre Rude.

J'entends une chaise que l'on tire.

- Tifa chérie, apporte moi donc…

Tifa lui coupe la parole avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

- N'y pense même pas… Tu n'auras pas d'alcool venant de chez moi à cette heure. Si tu as tellement soif, je peux t'offrir une boisson pas alcoolisé, mais rien d'autre.

- Rabats joie, grogne Reno.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire que j'étouffe aussitôt. Oups ! Pour une fille qui doit se faire petite, ce n'est pas très fort. Je me rends compte que tout le monde est silencieux. Je lance un regard désolé à Yuffie qui me fait un petit sourire.

- Bon, je t'écoute Reno. Qu'as-tu a me dire ? demande Cloud. Ou plutôt a me demander ?

Reno ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes.

- Heu…Ben tu sais les expériences…

Il se tait et de ce que je peux entendre, il se lève d'un bond.

- Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. C'est confidentiel.

- Toutes les personnes présentes ont ma confiance Reno ! s'écrie Cloud.

Cloud qui perd son calme ? Je ne savais pas que je pourrais voir cela un jour. Lui toujours si maître de lui…

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et s'arrêter derrière moi. Je retiens mon souffle… Je ne dois pas me retourner… Je ne dois me regarder derrière moi… Je ne dois pas…

- Rufus veut que tu ailles le voir. Il doit te parler. C'est urgent, Cloud, dit Rude a mon blondinet.

D'autres pas s'approche de moi et je sais que c'est Cloud.

- Je vais voir si j'ai du temps dans mon planning.

- Cloud, si on vient te voir, c'est parce que le problème que l'on a est très grave.

- On a besoin de tes compétences, finit Reno. Sinon on ne serait pas la. Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête donc d'essayer de t'enfuir, car ça finit toujours de la même manière. Tu ne veux pas faire une mission, mais tes amis te le demande et tu finis toujours pas craquer.

- Viens Reno, on s'en va ! Lui dit Rude. C'est a toi de décider, Cloud. Mais j'espère que tu vas prendre la bonne décision.

La personne derrière moi que je sais être Reno s'éloigne et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer…

_**Bon ben voilà! C'est mon chapitre 3 et j'espère que vous avez aimer!**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, car si je n'en reçois pas, je vais sûrement arrêter de poster!**_

_** Je vous dis au prochain chapitre ( j'espère ) et merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Ça me fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir!! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour ce retard! Je vais essayer de répondre plus vite à l'avenir! Et merci pour les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews!! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cloud est partit il y a une heure pour aller retrouver Rufus. Moi, pendant ce temps, je suis avec Tifa et Yuffie. J'espère que ça se passe bien encre ces deux-la. Car je sais très bien que Cloud et lui ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Et c'est compréhensible. La Shinra joue avec des vies humaines pour s'enrichir en faisant des expériences de toutes sortes. Dans ce monde comme dans le mien, c'est l'argent qui compte le plus et les gens son aussi cupides dans un monde comme dans l'autre. Ça me rend un peu triste, mais ça prend de tout le monde pour faire un monde. Un jour, ils vont peut-être s'ouvrir les yeux, mais il va être trop tard.

Je prends une gorgée d'eau, toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Tifa, assise à une table un peu loin de la mienne avec Yuffie se lève.

- Tu veux venir prendre une petite marche à l'extérieur ? Me demande-t-elle.

Si je veux aller dehors ? Elle ne peut pas savoir comment j'en ai envie. Il fait beau dehors, et moi je dois rester a l'intérieur.

- Mais je ne peux pas y aller. Cloud a dit que…

- Je sais très bien ce que Cloud a dit. Mais si tu es avec moi, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. D'un côté j'ai envie d'aller dehors même si ce n'est pas la compagnie que j'aurais souhaité pour une bonne petite marche, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie d'enfreindre l'ordre de Cloud.

Elle me lance une paire de sandale que je mets. Elles sont un peu petites, mais ce n'est pas trop grave…

- Allez viens !

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Rendue dehors, je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais. Enfin ! Le vent que je sens sur mon visage me fait du bien. Tifa verrouille la porte et on commence à marcher en silence. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle a l'air de m'avoir prise en grippe et de ne pas trop m'aimer. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle est peut-être un peu jalouse de l'attention que Cloud me donne.

Je regarde les passants que je croise. Il y a des enfants qui s'amusent sous les yeux attentifs de leurs parents.

- Cloud m'a dit que tu ne te rappelles plus de nous… que tu es rendue un peu… comment dire… amnésique.

Où veut-elle bien en venir ?

- Alors, voila ! Je vais te mettre les points sur les i ! Je ne crois pas un seul mot de cette histoire. A mon avis, tu as tout inventé pour te rapprocher de Cloud. Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu as peut-être réussi à abuser Cloud, mais moi on ne me la fait pas.

Elle est en train de me traiter de menteuse celle-la ? Elle a un sérieux problème. C'est un peu tirer par es cheveux tout ça.

- Écoute-moi bien Tifa. J'ai bien remarqué que tu ne m'aimais pas trop. Je ne connais pas la raison de cette animosité, mais saches que cette histoire de fausse amnésie pour attirer l'attention de Cloud ne tient pas debout.

- Je me rappelle un peu de vous. Je sais qui vous êtes, mais je ne me rappelle pas de la rencontre que j'ai eu avec vous. Par exemple, toi, je sais que tu es Tifa, mais c'est tout. On s'est déjà vu, mais je ne me rappelle pas de cette période. Et si tu ne me crois pas, c'est ton affaire. Je n'ai pas à prendre ma défense ni à prendre un avocat, car cette histoire délirante a propos de mes talents d'actrice est seulement dans ta tête.

Je me tais après ces mots. Pour qui elle se prend celle- la ? A son tour, elle ne dit pas un seul mot et nous marchons en silence.

- Essaie de comprendre un peu. Cloud est un ami très cher et je ne veux pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est sensible.

Mon œil qu'elle l'aime comme un ami. Est-ce que j'ai le mot niaiseuse collée au front ? Ça ce voit beaucoup trop que Tifa est amoureuse dingue de cloud. Tout le monde le sait a part lui-même aveugle comme il est envers les sentiments véritables de la brunette qui marche à mes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, lui dis-je dans un souffle. Et avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Après quelques minutes, elle m'invite à entrer dans un magasin dans lequel on entre. C'est un magasin de bijou, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, ce qui est dommage, car j'aurais pu ainsi m'acheter un souvenir. Je regarde les colliers et les bracelets. Tout est tellement beau ! Mes yeux s'arrêtent devant une paire de boucle d'oreille que Tifa a dans les mains. Elle va les payer pendant que je regarde à l'extérieur par une vitre et que je regarde les gens dehors. Tifa revient à ma rencontre et nous sortons. On reprend le chemin que nous avons emprunté en sens inverse.

XxxX

De la table où je suis assise, je vois Cloud entrer et faire un signe de tête à Tifa qui a repris sa place derrière le comptoir. A notre retour, Yuffie n'était plus la.

Cloud s'approche de la table ou je suis et s'assis en face de moi. Il a l'air fatigué. Son entrevue avec Rufus a du être fatigant.

- J'espère que ça c'est bien passé, lui dis-je.

Il secoue la tête sans me répondre tout de suite. Tifa vient nous rejoindre et s'assis à côté blondinet. J'imagine qu'elle a aussi remarqué que Cloud n'est pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse en ce moment…

- Hier, Cid nous a parlé de la Shinra et de la rumeur d'une expérience qui aurait mal tourné… Mais pour tout dire, ce n'est pas seulement une rumeur. Ils ont pris encore une fois un cobaye humain, s'exclame-t-il.

- Et que s'est-il passé avec cette expérience ? demande Tifa.

- L'expérience est tombée à l'eau, car le cobaye a disparu. Disparu quelque part, mais la Shinra ne sait pas ou il a bien pu aller. Il veut que moi, je le retrouve et que je le ramène. Je lui ai dit que si je le retrouve, je ne le ramènerai pas… Le plus pire, c'est qu'il ont peut-être une piste et ils veulent que j'aille voir par la…

- Vas-tu y aller ? Questionne encre la brunette.

- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais y aller, mais… Je ne peux pas comprendre que la Shinra ait encore une fois fait des expériences sur des êtres humains. La dernière fois, ça s'est mal terminé.

Pauvre de lui ! Il a l'air d'être a bout ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je suis si impuissante. Et en ce moment, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette sensation d'impuissance envers Cloud.

- Je vais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Il se lève.

- J'ai des livraisons à faire !

Il tourne son visage vers moi.

- Tu viens. Il y a peu de chance que tu tombes sur Rufus ou un de ses hommes si tu es avec moi, me dit-il.

Je me lève aussitôt et on va rejoindre Fenrir dehors. Cloud embarque sur sa moto et je fais de même, un peu mal a l'aise a cause de cette minijupe trop courte ! Ah ! Les hommes ! Ils ne savent pas choisir les vêtements adéquats pour les femmes… Cloud fait démarrer la moto. Et voila ça commence !

XxxX

Les livraisons sont maintenant terminées, et je me colle contre le dos de Cloud. Tout a coup, le téléphone cellulaire de Cloud commence à sonner. Cloud le prend et le porte à ses oreilles.

- Allo !

- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Mais je ne peux pas. Sonia est avec moi !

- Si important… Attends parle moi vite…

- Bon, j'y vais…

Il raccroche et on roule encore un instant avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant un grand bâtiment. La Shinra ! Clous arrête la moto devant l'établissement et il se tourne vers moi.

- Tu restes ici. Ne bouge pas… Et mets ça. Personne ne doit te reconnaître et surtout pas par ici, car on est pratiquement dans la gueule du loup.

Il me tend sa paire de lunette noire e il met la pose devant les yeux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la Shinra. Je le regarde s'éloigner en gardant les lunettes sur mon nez. J'espère que ça n'allait pas être long. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque un homme non loin de moi qui fixe la bâtisse de la Shinra.

J'imagine qu'il se sent observé, car il tourne son regard vers moi. Je me détourne et je m'assis plus confortablement sur la moto. Doucement, je tourne un peu la tête en direction de l'homme que j'observais il y a un instant, mais je ne le vois pas. Il n'est plus la.

A peine ais-je cette pensée que je sens une main me prendre par le bras. Je me tourne vers mon agresseur et rencontre des yeux gris. C'est l'homme qui fixait la bâtisse. J'essaie de dégager mon bras, amis je ne réussis pas. Et si c'était un homme de Rufus ? Je suis bonne pour devenir un cobaye pour le reste de ma vie ! Il a une poigne de fer. Je ne réussi pas a me défaire de lui. J'envale difficilement ma salive. Il y a quelque chose d'effrayant chez lui.

L'homme tend la main vers les lunettes et il me les enlève. Il me regarde intensément et tend la main qui tient toujours les lunettes pour me toucher la joue. Une main qui porte un gant. Je rejette la tête en arrière pour éviter son contact. Il m'oblige à le regarder, en me tenant fermement. Il laisse un petit sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il me lâche, me lance les lunettes et s'éloigne. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Quand enfin, je ne le vois plus, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je remets vivement les lunettes. Mais je ne suis plus capable de rester en place. Je dois bouger. Je me lève de Fenrir et commence à marcher de droite a gauche, mais je m'arrête soudainement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Rufus encadré de ses sbires. Cloud est la lui aussi et il parle a Rufus en gesticulant. Je recule. Je ne dois pas me faire voir par aucun d'eux. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je vois Reno qui me fixe intensément. Il laisse Rufus et Cloud qui discute pour s'avancer vers moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Moi pendant ce temps, je continue à reculer. Cloud me voit du coin de l'œil et il remarque Reno.

DANGER !! Il m'a reconnu, j'en suis sûre…

Vivement, je le vois dire quelque chose à Rufus avant de se diriger vers sa moto sous les yeux interloqués de Rufus, surpris que Cloud prenne ainsi congé de lui. Cloud monte sur la moto et en courant je vais le rejoindre. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que Reno me reconnaisse.

Cloud roule vite et il s'arrête à un endroit désert. Je reconnais l'église délabrée qu'il y a dans Advent Children… Je veux dire le vrai Advent Children. Avant que l'histoire ne change. Nous débarquons. Cloud me prend par l'épaule et il touche ma joue à l'endroit ou l'homme m'a touchée. Je le vois ensuite regarder ces doigts et je remarque qu'ils sont rouges…

Cloud me fixe, attendant que je parle, mais je ne peux quitter ces doigts des yeux. Ça ressemble à du sang !?

- Je… un homme est venu me voir, lui dis-je enfin.

- Un homme ? Et tu le connais ? Me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête de droite a gauche. Non, je ne le connais pas. Mais lui, il avait l'air de me connaître. Mais ça, je ne lui dis pas. Je garde cette impression pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui en parler.

- Il ressemble a quoi cet homme que tu as vu ?

- Il avait des yeux gris. Il était grand. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Je m'essuies la joue avec mon bras et le regarde.

- Cloud ?

- Oui ?

- Ce… ce n'est pas du sang n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je d'une vois tremblante de peur de connaître la réponse.

Cloud hoche la tête et il me prend dans ses bras pour me faire un petit câlin. Je le serre contre moi. J'ai besoin de sa présence qui est pour moi sécurisante. J'ai tellement eu peur… Cet homme me fait tellement peur…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite!! Si oui, j'en suis vraiment contente, et si non... ben je suis triste :'(!!**

**J'espère avoir quelques reviews pour ce chapitre pour me donner vos impressions!!**

**À la prochaine!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster et j'en suis désolé! en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite!**_

_**D'abord merci à Angel Lya pour sa review et voila enfin la suite que tu attendais lol!**_

_**Nmfrter que dire! Toi qui m'a tellement poussé pour que je poste ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner la longue attente lol! Et lis le prochain commentaire, car t'a rapport avec Nmfrter lol!  
**_

_**Et pout finir, Ravenhill, je te remercie de ta review... Toi, tu voulais savoir si Chloé allait retrouver son beau et magnifique Vincent un peu plus tard dans l'histoire... Pour être tout à fait franche, tu vas devoir lire l'histoire pour le savoir, car je ne te le dis pas, car sinon, il y a une chance que je dise un punch de l'histoire lol! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre: 5**

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que j'habite chez Cloud et Tifa. Je suis rendue avec ma propre chambre et je ne couche plus avec le beau Cloud. Dommage ! J'ai quelques vêtements qu'il m'a achetés. J'ai maintenant deux jupes pour ne pas dire minijupes. La noire et une bleue qui me fait rappeler la couleur des yeux de Cloud. (NDA : Je sais c'est pas trop poétique de comparer les yeux bleus de Cloud avec une jupe). J'ai un pantalon trois quarts, noir, la veste noire sans manche, une camisole blanche et une petite chemise verte. Ah ! Et j'ai aussi deux paires de chaussures noires. Une paire de bottes a talon qui m'arrive un peu en bas des genoux et des sandales a talons.

Cloud est tellement attentionné…, mais malheureusement, je ne le vois pas très souvent. Il est toujours partit. Si ce n'est pas pour les livraisons, c'est pour la mission que Rufus lui a donnée qui est de retrouvé la cobaye. Il n'a pas une seule minute a lui pour se reposer. Et souvent, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui…

Pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai revu Yuffie et on s'entend assez bien elle et moi. Cid est encore sceptique vis-à-vis de moi. Tifa ne me jette plus de regard noir et Vincent est toujours aussi mystérieux, mais il me parle souvent. Si on peut appeler ça parler. Car le plus souvent, il s'amuse à jouer avec mes nerfs. Et il s'amuse beaucoup. Ce que je trouve étrange, car je n'ai jamais vu une ombre de sourire avant qu'il ne commence a rire a mes dépens. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit rire de moi ?

Alors, maintenant, quant il apparaît, je lui tourne le dos, mais il trouve toujours les mots pour attirer mon attention et j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Et il le sait très bien. Un jour, j'ai même essayé de le frapper à l'épaule, mais il s'est esquivé a temps. Il a même eu un petit rire. Un jour, je vais réussir à le frapper. Il le faut. Je vais lui faire envaler son sourire qu'il a pour moi quand il met mes nerfs a rude épreuve.

Je jette un regard à l'extérieur. Tifa n'est pas la ce soir et je la remplace. Elle m'a appris le métier et je sers aux tables. Ça me fait un petit travail à faire. Il y a Yuffie qui est la et quelques personnes que je vais servir. Je suis en train de remplir un verre alcoolisé pour un client quand la porte s'ouvre. Je ne regarde pas qui vient de rentrer. Je vais porter le breuvage à l'homme qui l'a demandé et je me dirige vers la table maintenant occupée, mais je m'arrête d'un coup. Devant moi ce trouve Rufus et sa gang.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la ceux-la ? Ils n'ont rien à faire ici !

Yuffie s'approche d'eux et moi et retourne derrière le comptoir.

- Que puis-je pour vois ? demande-t-elle a Rufus.

- J'aimerais voir Cloud.

- Il n'est pas ici en ce moment.

- Alors, je vais l'attendre. Apportez-moi un verre de…

Tout le groupe dit à Yuffie ce qu'il veut. Elle vient me rejoindre et me dit ce qu'elle doit apporter. Elle jette de fréquents regards derrière elle. Je lui donne les breuvages et elle s'en va vers eux. Elle dépose le tout sur la table et elle les laisse. Reno a les yeux fixés sur moi. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Yuffie se place devant lui pur arrêter son chemin, mais Reno la détourne. Elle ne lâche pas prise et il la repousse. Il s'arrête devant le comptoir et moi je me dépêche à lui tourner le dos.

- So ? dit-il doucement.

Je suis bonne pour rester le reste de ma vie dans un laboratoire. Je me tourne lentement vers lui et je croise ses beaux yeux gris vert. Reno se penche sur le comptoir et me touche doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Je ne dis rien. J'ai la peur qui me sert le ventre.

- J'étais sûre de t'avoir aperçue l'autre jour…

La porte s'ouvre et du coin de l'œil, je vois Vincent entrer. Il fait le tour de la salle du regard et il s'approche de Reno et moi. Il s'assit sur un tabouret. Reno ramène sa main vers lui. Il se détourne et retourne à la place ou Rufus Shinra se trouve. Je lance un regard inquiet à Vincent. Je le vois qui regarde Reno avant de ramener son regard vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la ?

- Ils attendent Cloud. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à Yuffie.

Reno revient vers nous et il s'assoit à côté de Vincent. Celui-ci me fait signe de monter à l'étage supérieur et je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois… Pour une fois que je ne rouspète pas après lui… Ça prouve que c'est une situation un peu compliquée… Je ne dois pas me faire voir par aucun homme de Rufus et surtout pas par le président de la Shinra lui-même.

XxxX

_Je suis dans un décor froid et chaud. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais j'ai peur. Je recule et regarde autour de moi. À ma droite, il y a une lumière blanche et à ma gauche ce n'est que l'obscurité. Une obscurité sans fin… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici et je ne veux pas le savoir. _

_- Tu es revenu. Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir te parler, dit une voix venant de la lumière blanche._

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, et j'aime mieux que tu t'en rappelles par toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir peu a peu. Même s'il y a des choses dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir._

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que cette voix peut bien dire. Et que veut-elle dire par : il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas me souvenir… ? Au contraire, je veux me rappeler de tout ce que ma mémoire a oubliée._

_Soudain, je me sens inspiré vers l'obscurité, mais je ne veux pas y aller. J'essaie de m'échapper de cette force invisible, mais je suis incapable de bouger._

_- Bats-toi ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'amener, me crie la voie de la lumière blanche._

_Mais j'ai beau lutté, je ne peux rien faire contre cette force. L'obscurité m'entoure. Tout devient noir autour de moi. J'ai froid. Tellement froid…_

_Je me sens tomber dans un puit sans fond quand enfin je sens le sol sous mes pieds. Je regarde autour de moi et je laisse échapper un petit cri. Autour de moi, tout est vieux et délabrés. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est cet endroit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas seul ici. Je sens une autre présence. Je regarde derrière moi et aperçois une silhouette qui s'avance vers moi. Je ne bouge pas, car tout a coup, je me rappelle ou j'ai déjà vu cet homme. C'est le même qui était la le jour ou Cloud est parti parler avec Rufus. C'est l'homme qui s'est approché de moi…_

_- Comme on se retrouve, dit une belle voix grave._

_Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres. Je me sens attiré par lui et en même temps, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. La première fois que je l'ai aperçu, je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé et je le fais maintenant. _

_Ma première impression était bien la bonne. Malgré le fait que j'étais assise, j'avais remarqué qu'il était grand. Maintenant que je suis debout, je m'aperçois que je lui arrive aux épaules. Il a des yeux gris comme je l'avais remarqué, et il a des cheveux mi-longs et blond blanc. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas dire qui. Ses traits me sont familiers. Je recule de quelques pas pour m'éloigner un peu de lui. _

_- So… Tu ne peux pas m'échapper… Tu ne comprends pas encore ? Nous sommes liés toi et moi. On devrait s'allier au lieu de se battre…_

_Il dit ces mots d'un ton doucereux. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui._

_- M'allier avec un tueur ? Non, merci ! Lui dis-je avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage._

_- Sale petite…_

_Il lève sa main et me gifle a toute volée. J'entends le bruit sinistre de sa main sur ma joue et je sens la douleur. Je lance un petit cri en me tenant la joue._

_- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. On va se revoir petite. _

_Tout à coup, je commence à voir tout embrouillé. L'homme devant moi est flou. J'essaie de reculer, mais encore une fois, je suis incapable de bouger. Je ferme les yeux…_

XxxX

Je sens une main douce sur mon visage. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Des lèvres se posent sur mes lèvres en un rapide baiser. Avec précaution, je regarde la personne se trouvant assis sur mon lit. Il fait noir, alors, je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite. Mais en remarquant une grande couette dans le dos de l'homme, je sais qu'il s'agit de Reno. Celui-ci allume la lampe se trouvant sur la petite table de chevet près de mon lit. Je ferme instantanément mes yeux sous la lumière vive de la lampe.

Qu'es-t ce que Reno fait dans ma chambre ?

Je m'assis sans le quitter des yeux. Il tend sa main avant de la ramener vers lui. Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte, m'attendant à voir Rufus et ses sbires, mais je ne vois personnes. Il n'y a que le beau rouquin et moi. Et en plus, il ne dit rien, il ne fait que me regarder comme s'il n'arrivait pas a en croire ses yeux que j'étais bien la a ses côtés.

- Vincent m'a expliqué ton amnésie. J'aimerais t'aider à te rappeler, So.

Quoi ? Reno m'aider à me rappeler alors que Cloud en est incapable ? Le monde est a l'envers ou quoi ? Lui, il est supposé allez dire a son patron qu'il a une fille morte qui a ressuscité. Et non m'aider a retrouver la mémoire !

- Mettons cartes sur table ! Lui dis-je. C'est quoi la blague ? Dans une minute Rufus va pénétrer dans ma chambre, pour m'amener dans un laboratoire ?

- Je… je n'ai pas encore signalé ta présence a Rufus. Je le devrais mais…

Il cherche ses mots et j'ai pitié de lui. S'il dit vraiment vrai et qu'il est prêt à m'aider, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- So, pour tout te dire, avant qu'arrive… ce qui est arrivé avec Sephiroth, lance t-il avec dégoût, ben toi et moi on… disons qu'on avait vécu une aventure étrange.

J'attends qu'il poursuive.

- En gros, tu es venu dans notre monde et tu es retourné dans le tien, mais en revenant chez toi, tu n'étais pas seule. J'étais avec toi. J'ai habité pendant quelques temps chez toi. Avant qu'on ne revienne ici… Dans mon monde… Et il y avait une de tes amies avec toi. Chloé ! Elle en craquait pour son Vinnie, finit-il avec un petit rire.

Je l'écoute et je suis incapable de dire un seul mot. Reno dans mon monde !? Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Mais comment ça se fait que personne dans mon monde ne se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé mais que lui, le beau hérisson, s'en rappelle ?

- Pourquoi ais-je tout oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas So. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu te rappelles de tout.

En disant ces mots, il a l'air triste. Il se lève sans rien ajouter et regarde la porte entrouverte.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à propos de toi à mon patron, mais je dois le faire. C'est mon devoir. Je suis un Turk et… je ne peux pas cacher ta présence indéfiniment. Si jamais il découvre quelque chose, il ne serait pas très content, alors…

- Tu dis vouloir m'aider et après tu veux m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à la Shinra. Que c'est gentil a toi ! Dis-je, sarcastique.

Sans un mot de plus, le beau rouquin ouvre la porte et s'en va. Moi je ne perds pas un instant. Je m'habille du pantalon trois quarts que Cloud m'a acheté, je prends un sac a dos que je me suis achetée et je mets tous mes effets personnelles dedans. Mon linge, ma brosse a dents, ma brosse a cheveux, mon shampoing, et ma paire de botte tandis que je mets les sandales. Avec un dernier regard a la pièce, je sors et je descends l'escalier. Le problème est que je dois partir sans me faire voir.

La chance doit me sourire, car je vois Yuffie pas très loin de moi.

- Yuffie !

Je souffle son nom en espérant ne pas me faire entendre par les autres. Ma prière est exaucée, car la jeune fille s'approche de moi et me rejoins dans l'ombre.

- Je dois partir et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Partir ? Mais pour ou ? Tu ne peux pas voyons, Cloud…

- C'est urgent. S'il te plait Yuffie. Essaie de détourner l'attention générale. Tu me rendrais un grand service.

Elle a l'air un peu confuse, mais elle accepte tout de même. Pendant qu'elle retourne vers les clients, je reste cachée jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grand bruit de chute et de vaisselles cassées. Je sors de ma cachette et après un dernier regard a Yuffie qui est assise par terre avec des assiettes autour d'elles, je disparais dehors. Je jette un dernier regard a la bâtisse avant de m'en aller pour de bon.

Je ne pourrai pas remercier Cloud pour son attention et sa gentillesse. Je ne pourrai pas dire à Vincent que malgré le fait qu'il me tape sur les nerfs, je l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à Yuffie qu'elle était une bonne amie…

XxxX

Ça fait maintenant cinq semaines que j'ai quitté Cloud sans un seul mot d'adieu, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé. J'habite dans une gentille famille qui m'ont accueilli et un petit travail dans une boutique. Je me sens bien dans cette famille généreuse et je m'en veux un peu de ne te pas pouvoir leur dire la vérité sur ma triste histoire de fille sans toit pour s'abriter avant de les connaître.

Je me suis lié d'amitié avec la fille de ces gens accueillants. On a beaucoup parlé ensemble et les noms de Rufus et Reno sont même venus dans une de nos conversations. Tous les deux avaient séduits la jeune fille il y a deux ans de cela. Elle pensait Rufus sincère, et elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Mais après une seule nuit, il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle… Espèce de… ! Et pour Reno, ben elle était démoralisée et elle s'est jetée à la tête du rouquin… Quelle histoire !

Aujourd'hui, je suis assise dehors, sur le perron de la petite maison. Ma nouvelle amie revient du travail et elle me rejoint.

- A mon travail, j'ai entendue dire que la Shinra est à la recherche d'une personne.

Sûrement le cobaye du laboratoire qui s'est enfoui…

- Me semble que ça en fait beaucoup à chercher. D'après les rumeurs, ils ont d'abord perdu un homme dont il se servait pour faire des expériences et maintenant une fille.

- Une fille ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne connaît son nom… Mais la Shinra n'est pas la seule à la rechercher à ce qu'il parait.

J'envale difficilement ma salive… Pas de doute, Reno a averti Rufus de ma présence. Comment je peux faire pour me sortir de cette histoire ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je dois partir d'ici sans attendre d'avantage. S'ils sont à ma recherche et si je reste ici, ils vont me trouver.

Toutes les deux on entre et pendant le souper, j'avertis mes hôtes de mon intention de partir demain matin. Car je ne peux pas attendre d'avantage avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et de disparaître. Je ne veux pas que ces braves gens aient des problèmes par ma faute. Tous les trois essaient de me retenir, mais je suis bien décidée à m'en aller et rien ne pourra me retenir.

XxxX

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en les quittant, mais je sais que j'ai prise la bonne décision. Et je sais qu'a l'avenir, je ne dois pas m'accrocher a quiconque, car a chaque fois que je vais partir, ça va me briser le cœur. C'est gens qui ont tellement fait pour moi, je ne les verrai peut-être jamais. Je dois continuer ma route ainsi.

Je marche en regardant devant moi. Je porte des pantalons noirs assez amples, la veste noire que Cloud m'a acheté, des lunettes de soleil noire et j'ai les cheveux détachés. J'arrive devant un petit lac et je m'assis par terre en regardant le ciel bleu sans nuage. Le soleil me tape sur la tête. Je prends une casquette noire que j'ai dans mon sac a dos que j'ai apporté avec moi et je la poses sur ma tête.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai mal à la tête. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Je vois des choses comme en spectatrice.

XxxX Flash back

_Je vois du sable. Partout il n'y a que du sable. Loin devant moi, il y a des personnes a moto qui se battent. Une jeune fille a quelques pas de moi ce trouve allongé par terre, en plein ventre et je me reconnais. Cette fille, c'est moi. Elle se lève et regarde devant elle, me tournant ainsi le dos._

_…_

_Cloud arrête sa moto devant mon moi et il me parle. J'écoutes ce que ces deux personnes se disent._

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- …_

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Ma tête tourne un peu, mais ça va…_

_- …_

_- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu un malaise. Et… heu… je m'appelle Sonia…_

_Cloud fait un signe de tête_

_- Ravi ! Moi c'est Cloud !_

_- Vous ressemblez étrangement a un personnage de Final Fantasy vous savez… et vous avez le même prénom. Lui, il s'appelle Cloud Strife…_

_Cloud lève un sourcil interrogateur et me regarde comme si j'étais un peu fofolle. _

_- Excusez-moi !?_

_- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Cloud Strife._

_- J'espère bien, car je suis Cloud Strife._

_Je me vois m'évanouir aux pieds de Cloud…_

XxxX Fin du Flash Back

Le soleil n'est maintenant plus qu'un simple souvenir. Il fait noir et quelques étoiles se trouvent dans le ciel. Je suis couchée près du petit lac, et mon sac a dos me sert d'oreiller. Je ferme doucement les yeux, me je me sens incapable de dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir. Car à chaque fois que je m'endors, je retrouve toujours le même homme que j'ai vu devant la bâtisse de la Shinra. La première fois que j'ai rêvée de lui, il m'avait giflée et j'avais la marque de ses doigts sur ma joue. Et les autres fois, il y est allé un peu fort. Il me dit toujours qu'il me veut à ses côtés, mais je lui réponds toujours la même chose, il peut toujours rêvé. Il m'a frappé plusieurs fois et mon corps en est marqué. Mais je ne lâche pas prise et je lui dis ce que je pense de lui et de ses méthodes.

Les fois ou j'ai failli lâcher prise, étaient devant des spectacles affreux. Quelques fois, il me touche le bras et il me montre des souvenirs qu'il a et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. Ce que je vois, c'est des tueries. C'est tellement dégueulasse que je suis prête a tout pour ne pas avoir a regarder ces spectacles…

Me sentant tomber dans le sommeil, je m'assis et me frotte les yeux. Je me lève et je commence a marcher de long en large. Je ne dois pas m'endormir… Je ne veux pas m'endormir… Je dois rester éveillé. Me sentant en forme, je vais m'asseoir, le dos accoté à un arbre et je regarde l'eau du petit lac.

XxxX

Tout est noir autour de moi. Je sais très bien où je suis. Il n'y a pas d'issue pour partir. Je vois l'homme debout devant moi qui s'approche. Quant a moi, je recule, mais comme toujours, je ne peux pas lui échapper. Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Je lui crache à la figure. Il me gifle… Je pense que je commence à y être habitué.

Tout à coup, je le vois reculer et regarder un point derrière moi. Je sens une présence, mais j'ai beau jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi, je ne vois rien. Une étrange chaleur entre en moi. Une présence se trouve derrière moi. Quelque chose m'entoure et je n'ai plus peur de l'être démoniaque devant moi. Il ne me fait plus peur en ce moment. Et je sais que cette présence veille sur moi et qu'elle ne me laissera pas tomber… Je sais que c'est mon ange gardien… En y repensant, je me rappelle d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec la lumière blanche de mon rêve.

_- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'écouter ton cœur et avoir confiance en ton gardien qui veille sur toi, car il ne te laissera pas tomber._

J'entends ces mots et un sourire joue sur mes lèvres… Oui, j'ai mon ange gardien e j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne me laissera pas tomber…, car j'y crois…

_**Voilà enfin la fin de ce petit chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimer!? Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire vos commentaires... Juste comme ça, c'est juste pour vous dire que si je n'ai pas plus de 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, je ne posterai peut-être plus. J'espère recevoir assez de reviews! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

_**Pour commencer, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Nmfrter : Tu sais que tu es vraiment sadique et cruel. Tom message m'a donné des frissons dans le dos. Alors, parce que je tiens à ma vie, lis ce chapitre ! Et inquiète toi pas, je sais que je suis pas toujours gentille avec mon beau et sexy torchon ! Bon maintenant, je t'oblige à lire ce chapitre ! LIS !**_

_**Melior : Tu pense que le tueur a un lien avec le médecin ? Je ne peux rien te dire, mais tout va devenir plus clair ( ou plus compliqué ) dans les prochains chapitres ! Ne perds pas espoir pour découvrir enfin la vérité ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ravenhill : Je me demande si tu ne t'ais pas trompé avec le nom de Chloé et de Sonia pour ce chapitre ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! L'important, c'est que tu aimes cette fic ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**_

_**Yulia-kun : Merci infiniment pour ta review. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bonne lecture !**_

_**Kalea chan : Merci pour ta review, et j'suis contente que Sono t'ais plus ! J'espère que Sono 2 ne va pas te décevoir !! Pour l'instant, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !!**_

**Chapitre 6**

Je continue ma route, Pour me rendre ou ? Ça, j'en ai aucune idée. Loin de la Shinra j'imagine. Ça fait trois jours que je marche ainsi. Quelques fois je m'arrête dans une ville pour pouvoir me ravitailler. Chaque nuit, je fais des rêves. Mais plus de rêves avec ce malade qui m'obligeait à regarder les dégueulasseries de tueries qu'il avait fait de ses propres mains. Non… C'était des rêves sur mon passé… Ce passé que j'avais oublié.

J'ai rêvé de ma première rencontre avec Rufus, Reno et Rude. Quand le président de la Shinra était encore dans sa chaise roulante et qu'il avait la boîte que Kadaj recherchait. Je me rappelle a présent de ma première rencontre avec Vincent Valentine. Du premier baiser que Cloud m'avait donné… De Reno qui avait essayé de me séduire… Des petites vacheries que moi et Tifa nous nous sommes lancées… Je comprends enfin pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas trop…

Peu à peu ces souvenirs me reviennent. Je ne sais pas encore tout, mais je sais que dans quelques temps, il n'y aura plus d'ombre dans mes souvenirs. Souvent, je pense à ma famille et à mes amis… Sans oublier a Chris… J'aimerais tellement l'avoir a mes côtés… sa présence m'est tellement apaisante… Mais il n'est pas ici avec moi… Il est loin de moi… Je ne peux pas le voir… ni lui parler et ça me rend triste de savoir que je ne peux plus me serrer contre lui…

Est-ce que je le reverrai un jour ? C'est une question que je me pose sans cesse. Je sais que ce que je ressentais pour lui était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Maintenant j'en suis certaine. J'en suis aussi sûre que je sais que je ne suis plus dans mon monde, mais dans celui de Final Fantasy 7. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et si jamais je dois retourner dans mon monde, j'espère sincèrement que je n'oublierai pas cette expérience comme je l'ai déjà oublié, car j'y ai rencontré de nouveaux amis que j'ai déjà oubliés une fois. Des personnes que je ne veux pas oublié. Des personnes qui m'ont été cher vite fait. Des personnes loyaux, honnêtes et qui ont beaucoup d'honneur. Des personnes assez sages qui ne pensent pas qu'a eux. Et qui veulent venir en aide aux autres. Ils resteront toujours au fond de mon cœur, et si jamais je dois les oublier, je sais que mon cœur, lui, ne les oubliera pas.

J'aimerais tellement savoir tout de suite ce qui s'est passée autrefois. Pendant ce moment ou ma mémoire s'est envolé. Elle a beau revenir peu a peu, je suis tellement impatiente de savoir la suite. Et pourquoi ais-je tout oublier ? Pourquoi suis-je dans le noir total ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi et tout ceux qui me sont cher dans mon monde, ne se rappelle de rien pendant ce temps ou tout est maintenant oublié. Si jamais je dois revoir Cloud, je vais lui poser ces questions, même si je sais qu'il ne me répondra peut-être pas. J'ai besoin de savoir. Ma famille était-elle la quand je suis venues ? Si oui, ça expliquerait bien pourquoi eux aussi ils ont oubliés, mais je ne me rappelle pas que Cloud ait dit sur le fait que d'autres personnes étaient venus et qui avaient disparus tout comme moi… A part une fois… il m'avait parlé d'une fille…Qui était-ce ? Je ne le sais pas ! Il faut que je le sache. Je dois savoir. C'est capital pour moi. Peut-être est-ce une autre question a laquelle je n'aurai aucune réponse, car je ne reverrai peut-être plus Cloud.

Je dois faire attention pour ne pas me faire voir. Et j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais ce que le mot peur veut vraiment dire. Un sentiment tellement effroyable que je ne veux plus jamais ressentir, mais que je vais ressentir demain, encore, ça je le sais. Mon calvaire n'est pas encore terminé, loin de la. Je dois fuir. Fuir encore et encore sans m'arrêter. Est-ce que cette course aura une fin un jour ? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que oui. Je veux arrêter de courir… Je veux vivre. Vivre ma vie…

XxxX

Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que je me suis enfuie de tout le monde que je connaissais. Pendant ma marche solitaire, j'ai rencontré deux hommes qui s'en allaient pour Costa Del Sol. Je les ai suivis. La route était amusante avec ces deux hommes. Ils étaient jovials et riaient beaucoup. Ça m'a fait du bien de rester avec eux. Ma tristesse s'effaçait peu a peu a leur contact. Quelques fois, je pensais encore a Coud et sa gang, mais je refoulais cette pensée pour vivre l'instant présent. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Costa Del Sol, je me suis trouvé un petit travail dans un bar. La journée, j'allais au bar de la plage pour me faire bronzer. La plage était toujours bondée. Il y avait de beaux mâles, mais je ne me laissais pas trop aller à les contempler. Et pareil, aucun d'entre eux avaient plus belle allure que Christopher.

Je porte une veste noire sans manche et une jupe assez courte Il fait assez noir en ce moment et je suis avec un cabaret dans une main. Je dois passer de tables en table pour servir les hommes. Je vois quelques uns loucher dans mon décolleté quand je me penche pour donner leurs consommations, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas leur sacrer un méchant coup derrière la tête, car je dois garder ce travail. Mais tout de même quelques uns d'entre eux devraient apprendre la politesse. Ça ne se fait pas de lorgner comme ça !

Arrrg ! Je ne dois rien montrer de ce que je ressens. Je dois sourire. Montrer toutes mes dents et sourire… Parler avec gentillesse et ne rien faire contre les mains baladeuses. Sourire encore ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je ne sais pas comment de temps je vais être capable de me retenir de lui donner un bon coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Ce que je sais, c'est que ma patience a des limites et qu'elle est a bout. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire encore longtemps.

Quand mon plateau est vide, je retourne au bar, mais une main m'attrapant par les hanches me retient. Je grince des dents avant d'amener encore ce sourire idiot sur mes lèvres avant de me tourner vers l'impertinent qui n'enlève pas ces sales pattes de moi… Il y en a qui ne tiennent pas trop à la vie ! J'aimerais lui montrer ma façon de penser, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne fais que sourire comme une idiote.

Un sourire qui s'efface aussitôt après que j'aie reconnue la personne derrière moi qui ne me lâche toujours pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ? Qu'il s'en aille loin ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Ça, non ! Comment il m'a retrouvé ? J'essaie de me détacher de lui, mais sans succès.

- Lâche-moi ! Lui dis-je, les dents serrées.

- Pour que tu t'enfuies encore sans nous donner de tes nouvelles ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez stupide ? Me dit mon interlocuteur.

Il me prend le plateau des mains et il le donne à une serveuse qui passe près de nous. Je la vois nous regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Sans attendre d'avantage, il me tire derrière lui et il se rend à une table assez distancée des autres. Il me force à m'asseoir avant de me lâcher. Enfin ! C'était bien le temps ! Je détourne aussitôt la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mais je le sens me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça sans dire un seul mot ?

- …

- Yuffie nous a dit que tu lui avais demandé de détourner l'attention parce que c'était urgent. Explique-moi !

- …

- Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu en as le droit, mais on va rester longtemps assis ici, car je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne répondes a mes questions.

- Je… je ne voulais pas que tu ais de problèmes a cause de moi c'est tout !

- Des problèmes ? Et de quel genre ?

- Si jamais Rufus me voit, il va vouloir m'avoir pour faire des expériences. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Rufus ne doit pas être au courant de ma présence. Il m'a vu mourir.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le laisserai pas t'avoir. Je vais te protéger. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Oui, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes la Shinra a dos, Cloud !

On reste silencieux tous les deux pendant un moment. Je lui en veux de m'avoir trouvé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi et qu'il est parti à ma recherche.

- La Shinra ne me fait pas peur. Pour l'instant, on va rester ici. Toute la gang est la. Et Yuffie a hâte de te voir.

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Non, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Il est impossible de ne pas lui pardonner de ne pas se mêler de ces affaires. Il est trop chou avec ces cheveux blonds en porc-épic. En voyant une de ses mains sur la table, je pose la mienne sur la sienne et je serre un peu.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tombé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je te suis reconnaissante de ta venue. Je m'ennuyais un peu de toi, lui dis-je pour rire.

Il me fait un de ces sourires qui le rend encore plus craquant. Et à cet instant, je me rappelle que cette bouche m'a déjà embrassé. Je baisse la tête. Moi et ce beau gosse on s'est déjà embrassé ! Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. Est-ce que entre lui et moi il n'y a eu que ce baiser ou bien est-ce allé plus loin ? Ça je ne le sais pas encore… J'ai envie de lui poser la question, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander. Un jour, je vais sûrement me souvenir.

Cloud se lève en me tenant toujours par la main. Alors je fais de même. Ensemble, on se dirige vers la sortie. Je ne dis a personnes que je pars… Ils vont bien s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Je suis mon beau blondinet sans regarder ou l'on va. Je lui fais confiance. Je l'observe tandis qu'il marche devant moi et qu'il me tire encore une fois derrière lui. Il marche vite, mais je ne me lasse pas de fixer son dos…, sa nuque…, ses cheveux… Quel beau pétard !!

- Hé ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourrais marcher un peu moins vite s'il te plaît ? C'est que je n'ai pas les jambes aussi longues que les tiennes.

Je vois sa tête se tourner vers moi. Il s'arrêta brusquement et je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter. Je fonce dans son dos.

- Aie ! Tu n'es pas gentil du tout ! T'aurais pu m'avertir que tu t'arrêtais !?

Je le vois hausser les épaules et continuer ça marche en marchant moins vite. C'était le temps. Je suis presque à bout de souffle. Pour rester à sa hauteur, je dois presque courir. Ce n'est pas de tout repos.

- Où on va ?

- Rejoindre les autres !

- Et ils sont ou les autres, pardi ?

Il ne me répond, mais me lance un regard amusé. Je décide de me taire. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je n'arrête pas de me plaindre. Il doit me trouver infernale.

XxxX

Ça ne prend pas trop de temps pour que je sache ou la gang était. Cid était venu avec sa Sierra. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir un jour un vaisseau si immense. Cloud me fait pénétrer dans ce gigantesque vaisseau et il m'amène près des autres. Je vois Yuffie qui parle à Vincent qui a l'air de l'écouter a peine. Barrett est assis a côté de Tifa qui a à sa droite Cid. Tifa me lance un regard peu amène tandis que Yuffie se lève d'un bon de sa chaise pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

- C'était bien le temps ! On se demandait ou tu pouvais bien être ?

- J'étais ici, lui dis-je avec un petit rire.

- T'aurais au moins pu nous écrire quelque chose… Je ne sais pas moi… un petit mot pour nous dire que tu allais bien !

Elle commença à me secouer.

- ! Yuffie ! Laisse donc lui le temps de rentrer avant de lui sauter dessus ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a l'air crevé.

Cloud me fait asseoir sur une chaise et se place à côté de moi. Je me sens mal à l'aise, car tout le monde me regarde. Yuffie a l'air d'être la seule personne contente de mon retour. Ça se comprend. Pour les autres, je dois être une charge. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Yuffie reprendre sa place.

- Alors, t'as décidé d'arrêter de fuir tes problèmes ? Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de devenir adulte ?

Ben sûr ! Vincent a son mot à dire. Il ne peut pas se taire quand il s'agit de moi. Arrrrg ! Je vais le frapper !

- Si c'est pour dire des choses sans importance, silence ! Lui dis-je avec humeur.

Il a le don de me mettre hors de moi et en plus, je suis fatiguée ! J'aimerais tellement me coucher dans un bon lit. Cloud se lève.

- Il commence à se faire tard. On devrait tous aller se reposer. En tout cas, So et moi, on va vous laissez, dit-il avant de me toucher l'épaule.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Cloud ! dit Tifa au blondinet en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit Tifa.

- Fais de beaux rêves So ! Me dit l'hypocrite.

Mon œil qu'elle veuille que je fasse de beaux rêves. Elle voulait dire '' fais de mauvais rêves'' plutôt ! Je me lève et je pars à sa suite. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Cloud se tourne vers moi et pose une main autour de mes épaules.

- Cloud ? Dis-je d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir. Je peux rester avec toi s'il te plait.

Il ne répond pas, mais il continu sa marche. Il s'arrête devant une porte qu'il ouvre et il me fait signe de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je vois un lit… Enfin !

- Tu n'as qu'à t'installer. Moi, je vais prendre une douche. Et tiens !

Il me lance un t-shirt qu'il a pris dans un sac se trouvant au pied du lit. Le t-shirt est noir et je me demande si c'est le sien. Le beau blondinet sort de la pièce et moi je me déshabille avant de mettre le morceau de vêtement que Cloudy m'a donné. Je me glisse entre les draps. Je suis tellement bien ! Je ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. Je sens que l'homme de mes cauchemars va revenir me rendre visite. J'ai peur de lui…J'ai peur dans le noir. Je ne veux pas rester seule. Je me lève doucement et ouvre la porte. Il y a une faible lumière, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Je retourne dans la chambre et sous les draps. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je regarde le plafond. Je suis fatiguée, mais j'ai peur de m'endormir seule. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore peur de l'homme de mes cauchemars ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu me rendre visite dans mes rêves… Mon sourire disparaît… J'aimerais tellement tout comprendre…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en grand et je jette un coup d'œil en tremblant dans la direction de la porte. En reconnaissant Cloud, je me sens soulagé. J'ai eu peur pour rien. Il est torse nu et porte un pantalon de jogging. Ses cheveux sont autant indisciplinés que d'habitude. Je le vois fermé la porte et la chambre se retrouve dans le noir complet. Je sens une masse se coucher dans le lit. Je me colle a lui. Je respire son odeur. Il sent bon et il est encore un peu humide.

XxxX

_Je ne suis pas seule. Un homme dort près de moi. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et il me donne pleins de petits becs. Dans ses bras, je me sens vraiment femme. Je resterai ainsi longtemps si je le pourrais. Je sens que cet homme n'est pas Chris… Il n'est pas Cloud… Qui ? Je me pose cette question._

_Je me sens voler pour revenir dans le matelas moelleux. Je reconnais ma chambre. J'ai peur, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Je cris un prénom, mais je ne peux pas me souvenir du nom. Mais c'est un nom que j'aime. Des bras m'entourent doucement. Je sens une odeur. L'odeur que dégage l'homme qui m'a prise dans ses bras. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou._

_- Ne me laisse pas seule. Reste près de moi…_

_Je me tourne pour voir le visage de l'homme. Mais quand je me tourne, la chaleur que me donnait l'homme disparaît, changer par un froid intense. Et je retiens un cri en reconnaissant l'homme de mes cauchemars…_

XxxX

Je sens une main contre ma hanche. Une main qui me procure de la chaleur la ou il me touche. Un sourire rêveur s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je lève la tête et regarde mon compagnon. Il a les yeux fermés et sa respiration est régulière. Il semble encore dormir. Je tends une main et la pose sur sa joue. Sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, je m'assis sur le lit et m'étire avant de me lever. Après un dernier regard vers le blondinet, je mets ma jupe qui se trouve toujours sur le sol et je sors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas comment je réussis a m'orienter, mais je trouve la cuisine ou est déjà assis Vincent. Il est tout seul… Plutôt il **était** tout seul.

Je prends place face a lui en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il est mieux de ne pas ouvrir la bouche… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre.

- Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Super bien et toi ?

Il hausse les épaules en me fixant.

- Vincent… Je sais que tu étais la lors de ma première… disons… première venue ici… alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Cloud t'en a déjà parlé.

- Je ne veux pas parler du jour de ma… ma… mort ! Avant ça !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais questionner Cloud. Il pourrait plus te répondre que moi.

- Cloud n'est pas toujours très bavard…, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je ne dis plus rien en voyant Tifa pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Elle s'assit à côté de Vincent en nous saluant tous les deux.

- Tu viens de te réveiller a ce que je vois, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir un peu. Tu n'as pas très belle allure ce matin.

La garce !

- Désolé ! C'est que hier, je me suis endormie tard… Tu comprends… Dormir avec Cloud n'est pas de tout repos. Il bouge beaucoup et prend beaucoup de place.

Oups ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire une ânerie pareille ! Maintenant Tifa et Vincent vont penser que Cloud et moi on a… coucher ensemble… je veux dire plus que coucher ensemble… Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis dans de beaux draps. Et quand je vois Cloud apparaître, je baisse les yeux, gênés. En plus, si jamais il apprend le genre de ragots que je dis sur nous, il y a des chances qu'il soit furax. Je vois Tifa lui dire un salut du bout des lèvres. Elle a l'air un peu en colère contre lui. Vincent, lui, lève ses yeux et invite Cloud à s'asseoir.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté à dormir hier soir ? En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air trop épuisé.

Cloud n'a pas l'air de comprendre où Vincent veut en venir. Moi je le sais, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- # & Le matin est toujours difficile a commencer, s'exclame Cid qui nous rejoint. Et le plus pire, c'est que nous avons de la &# de visites.

- De la visite de si bon matin, dit Cloud en regardant Cid.

Celui hoche la tête.

- Tu n'arriveras pas a croire qui est venu nous voir #&!

Il fait un signe de la tête vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir Yuffie arriver en courant.

- Je n'accepte pas de le voir ici ! Pas lui ! Vous avez le choix entre lui et moi.

Nous ne comprenons pas ou elle veut en venir jusqu'à ce que nous voyons un homme s'avancer dans la pièce. Je reconnais Tseng. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la lui ? Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce vaisseau… Cloud se lève immédiatement et se place devant moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, apparaît une femme blonde près de Tseng… Elena. Quand je l'aperçois, je sens la colère monter en moi, sans en comprendre la raison. Trois autres personnes apparaissent… Rude, Reno et Rufus ! Je suis carrément dans la marde jusqu'au cou. Et je ne peux pas me sauver. Cloud se lève.

- Rufus Shinra ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Tu ne devines pas Cloud ? Le détraqué a recommencé à frapper. On est venu demander ton aide, s'exclame le beau rouquin.

- Encore une fois. Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Yuffie d'une petite voix.

- Reno s'il te plait ! Lance Tseng.

- Un informateur nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu hier soir avec une fille en train de parler a une table d'un bar, continue Rufus. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que cette fille est celle que nous cherchons. Montres-toi conciliant Cloud.

- Hé boss ! On pourrait peut-être prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de parler affaire ! s'écrie Reno. Moi, j'ai faim !

Sans attendre l'approbation de qui que ce soit, il prend place sur une chaise autour de la table et demande à Yuffie de lui amener quelque chose a manger.

- J'ne suis pas ta bonne ! Lui crie-t-elle. Et on t'a pas invité a nous rejoindre a table que je saches. Dégage !

- Hé la gamine, j'suis ton aîné, alors tu me dois le respect…

- On ne pourrait pas rester dans le calme !? Demande alors Vincent en fixant Reno et Yuffie.

Reno hausse les épaules en jetant un regard navré aux assiettes ayant appartenues aux membres de l'équipe de Cloud.

- Vous êtes prêt à m'affamer… ?

- Reno ! Silence ! Ordonne Rude a son partenaire.

- Cloud, tu sais bien que si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas juste pour une visite de courtoisie. J'e sais que la fille qui est morte par l'épée de Sephiroth est ici. Derrière toi pour être exact.

Je fais un pas de côté et me place devant Rufus, les poings sur les hanches.

- Il n'est pas question vous faisiez des expériences sur moi ! Il en est hors de questions ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- #& Pourquoi est-ce que la Shinra voudrait faire des expériences sur cette enfant ?

Quoi ? Moi un enfant ? Il sait de qui il parle au moins ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans tout de même !

- Elle pourrait faire avancer la Shinra.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une #& fille de cet âge pourrait bien faire pour aider la Shinra a se développer.

Un silence pesant et tendu planait dans la pièce. Personne ne bougeait…

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'amener ! Déclara Cloud en regardant Rufus droit dans les yeux.

Le président de la Shinra dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, car mon mal de tête revient. Et je sais que je vais me rappeler de quelque chose que j'ai oubliée. Je sens la pièce disparaître et je vois Aeris et Cloud devant moi. Ils se parlent ensemble et sont dos a dos. Je me vois un peu plus loin d'eux.

_- Tu es venu…, alors que tu allais craquer… c'est bon signe, dit Aeris._

Je trouve qu'elle a une très belle voix très douce. Une belle voix que je connais.

_- …_

_- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_- Je crois que je cherche le pardon…._

_- …_

_- Oui, j'aimerais qu'on me pardonne._

_- Pour quelle faute ?_

Aeris ? J'ai déjà vu cette femme… Mon mal de tête disparaît peu a peu et je retourne au décor de la cuisine du vaisseau. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

_- Il est temps de repartir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Tu n'es pas encore prête… Essaie de t'éloigner des autres._

J'entends cette vois qui me parle. C'est la voix d'Aeris… Mais c'est aussi une autre voix que je connais… Cette vois dans mon rêve… Cette lumière… Aeris me parle ! A moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire par _il est temps de partir_… ? Je ne veux pas m'en aller. Je veux rester ici.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! Dis-je à haute voix.

Je jette un regard aux autres et je remarque qu'ils me regardent tous. Cloud a l'air soucieux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous ? Oui, j'ai sûrement l'air de parler toute seule, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me dévisager ainsi… Je baisse le regard et regarde mes mains pour échapper à leur regard. Mais aussitôt, je sursaute… Mes mains sont presque transparentes. Je peux voir a travers d'elle. Je lance un regard apeuré à Cloud qui fixe mes mains.

En sentant des mains se poser sur mon épaule, je me tourne et je vois Reno. Il a l'air inquiet et ne dit pas une seule parole. Il tend une main et essaie de prendre ma main, mais la sienne passe à travers la mienne. Je m'écarte d'une secousse de lui. Je dois m'éloigner… C'est ce que la voix m'a dit… Mais je ne peux pas partir de la cuisine, car les autres Turks ma barrent le chemin. Alors je repousse Rufus d'un coup d'épaule et je me rends dans le hall du vaisseau de Cid. Je ne m'aperçois pas que les autres me suivent…

Maintenant, mes bras ont disparus. Je prends appuies sur la moto de Cloud qui se trouve dans le hall. Une grande lumière apparaît devant moi et me fonce dessus. Elle s'arrête face à moi et s'agrandit, encore, encore et encore. Elle devient énorme. Et sous la force de sa lumière, je ferme les yeux et je sens quelque chose me traverser.

Je perds connaissance…

_**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Pour ma part, j'attends des reviews pour que vous me disiez vos commentaires et je vais poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. **_


	8. Note de l'auteur

Bon voilà! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, alors, pour un temps indéterminé, je me vais plus poster de chapitre pour cette fic. Je ne dis pas que je l'abandonne, seulement, je la mets de côté. Désolé pour mes lecteurs!!! J'espère avoir des idées pour la suite très vite!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour une suite. Mais je vous postes ce chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour avoir un syndrome de la page blanche moins longue! Avant tout, je veux remercier:**_

_**Ravenhilll: Voici la suite tant attendu lol! Et désolé pour le long retard. Je suis comme toi, j'aime ça quand So fait enrager Tifa, mais ce Vincent... Arrrggggg! Il n'est pas toujours possible, mais on l'aime quand même lol!**_

_**Melior: Heu... Moi, sadique? Tu es sure de ça? Ben non... Je suis une gentille personne voyons... ( yeux innocents )! Et je pense comme toi à propos de l'immaturité de Reno, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme! Bref, voici la suite!**_

_**Lys9191: Après très longtemps, mais idées sont revenues... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est pardonnes-moi de cette longue attente! Et j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.**_

_**Nmfrter: ALLO! Pleure pas petite... Sèche tes larmes. Tu vois, la suite est maintenant là lol! Pas besoin de mouiller ton plancher avec tes larmes, voyons! Tu me pardonnes, dis? Ou est-ce que tu as toujours envie de m'étouffer?**_

_**À tous, je dis bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 7**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Tout est noir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je vois un quart de lune et quelques étoiles. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Je pense être dans une ruelle déserte. Je me lève en me frottant les yeux. Je fais quelques pas, mais je trébuche sur quelque chose qui se trouve à mes pieds. Je recules et trébuche de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je tombe sur le postérieur en grimaçant. J'entends du bruit derrière moi et je tourne la tête pour voir quelqu'un se lever. Je ne dis pas un seul mot, mais je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable… Et je n'aime pas ça.

- Mon costume tout neuf, entendis-je grommeler en reconnaissant la voix de Reno.

Au moins, je ne suis pas seule dans cet endroit ! Contente de savoir cela, je me lève vivement.

- Reno ! Où on est ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas… tout ce que je sais c'est que les autres sont encore en train de dormir. Il faudrait les réveiller, me dit-il.

Juste après ces mots, j'entends un bruit sourd. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour deviner que Reno vient de donner un coup de pied à quelqu'un, car aussitôt, j'entends un juron. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire à qui il appartient.

- C'est le temps de se réveiller gang de femmelette ! s'écrie le rouquin.

Des bruits venant de tout côté se fait entendrent et peu a peu, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au même endroit que moi et Reno se levèrent.

- Qui traites-tu de femmelette, Reno !

- Pas vous monsieur le président ! Je n'oserais jamais…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ou on est ? demande la voix de Yuffie. Parce que moi, je suis perdue.

- C'n'est pas nouveau. Il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour être perdue, dit Cid.

- Toi le sexiste, tais-toi ! Si tu es si intelligent dis-moi ou on est ?

- Silence ! Arrêtons-nous de nous disputer. Premièrement, nous allons regarder les environs. Go, on y va ! S'exclame Coud.

Enfin quelqu'un pour prendre les commandes. Tous ensembles, nous nous éloignons de la ruelle et la lumière d'un lampadaire nous éclaire. Je vois Yuffie qui tient Vincent par le bras, Tifa qui colle assez Cloud, Cid qui grommelle entre ses dents, Tseng et Helena devant Rufus, Rude derrière le président de la Shinra et Reno un peu en retrait. Il regarde autour de lui en se grattant la tête. Il a l'air un peu perplexe, comme tous les autres.

Partout se trouve des passants et des autos. Il y a même des filles assez dévêtues qui font signe à des hommes en char. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Une Camaro passe devant nous. Reno s'approche de moi.

- Je pense savoir ou on est, me dit-il.

Il n'est pas le seul. Je reconnais très bien mon monde. Je vois une pancarte et je fais la grimace. Je me tourne vers les autres avec un petit sourire gêné. Ils regardent tous autour d'eux. Je demande leur attention.

- Voila… Je vais aller passer un petit coup de fil et pendant ce temps, vous restez ici, tous ensemble et vous ne nous éloignez pas, leur dis-je avant de dire a l'oreille de Reno, surveilles-les s'il te plait.

Il hoche la tête en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Et sois sérieux, continuais-je.

Son sourire s'estompe un peu, mais un sourire en coin est toujours présent.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ? demande Rufus à qui je ne répond pas, car je m'éloigne vers une cabine téléphonique pour faire un appel.

Et là… ! La honte ! Je viens de remarquer que j'ai pour seul vêtement, le t-shirt que Cloud m'a donné hier… Je décide de ne plus y penser…

La question est… Qui dois-je appeler ? Je n'ai pas d'argents alors je fais le code se trouvant sur ma carte de téléphone que je connais de mémoire. Je décide de composer le numéro d'un de mes frères en espérant qu'il décroche.

- Oui ?

- Patrice ? C'est Sonia ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? A ce que je vois, c'est que tu es revenu de voyage… Comment ça a été ?

- Très bien. C'était assez amusant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à onze heures du soir ?

Si tard que ça ?

- C'est que j'ai un petit problème, lui dis-je en riant un peu nerveusement. Disons que je suis pas mal dans le pétrin.

- Comment ça ? C'est grave ? Me demande-t-il, inquiet.

- C'est que… heu bien… je suis a Montréal en ce moment et…

- …

- Pat, il faut que tu viennes me chercher… J'ai peur… Je ne suis pas seule, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, m'écriai-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- OK. Relaxe un peu… Où es-tu à Montréal exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas… Attends une minute…

Je sors ma tête de la cabine pour regarder le nom de la rue dans laquelle on est, car il y a une pancarte à quelques pieds de moi. Je reprends le téléphone et je lui dis la rue.

- Dépêche-toi…

- Je me mets en route. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es… Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible pour trouver cette rue, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon frèro qui est toujours là pour moi ! Je sors de la cabine après m'avoir essuyé les yeux. Ben quoi ? Oui j'ai pleuré et alors ? J'ai craqué… Trop c'est trop… Je retourne vers les autres et m'arrête à quelques pas d'eux. Trois… disons que trois femmes de petites vertus sont dans le cercle que forme la gang de Final Fantasy 7. Et elles se trémoussent devant les hommes. Une tient Rufus par le bras, l'autre se colle a Vincent et la dernière ne sait pas sur qui aller se frotter, alors elle se partage entre Cloud et Reno.

- Sais-tu que pour toi, je suis prête à le faire gratuit. Une belle gueule comme la tienne, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre, dit la femme qui est avec Rufus.

- Je suis très bonne pour exciter deux gars en même temps. Si vous voulez essayer, je ne vous demanderai pas d'argent, car je suis sûre que je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec vous deux, dit l'autre à Cloud et Reno.

- Et toi, tu es le genre froid, mais je suis sûre que du feu coule dans tes veines et qu'au lit, tu es une vraie bête, s'exclame la troisième dévergondée au vampire.

J'attrape celle qui se colle à Vincent, car elle est la plus proche et je la tire par derrière.

- Décolle un peu. Tu vois bien qu'il en veut rien savoir de toi. Ouste.

Je prends celle qui fait des sourires aguicheurs à Rufus.

- Va rejoindre ta copine. TOUT DE SUITE ! Et toi, dis-je en regardant la femme qui s'amuse avec les deux autres gars, dégage en vitesse.

Après un dernier regard, les trois femmes s'en vont et je me prends la tête dans les mains. Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Cloud, Reno, Rufus, Tifa, Tseng, Elena, Rude…DIX ! Ils sont dix ! On ne pourra pas tous entrer dans l'auto à mon frère. Que faire ? C'est vrai qu'il y a la moto à Cloud qui se trouve toujours dans la ruelle…

- Ça va Sonia ? Me demande le beau blondinet.

- Dix ! On est dix… si je ne me trompe pas.

Reno a l'air de comprendre, car il met une main sur sa nuque et ferme les yeux.

- Cloud a sa moto. Ça peut aider.

- Oui, mais il ne connaît pas les règles de la circulation.

- Quel règle ?

- Tu vois ! Et il n'y a que quatre places de libre dans la voiture à Patrice.

Au nom de Patrice, j'ouvre grand les yeux.

- Écoutez-moi ! Vous ne parlez pas d'où vous venez à personne ! C'est très important !

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je leur demande de retourner dans la ruelle. Ils s'exécutent sans trop rechigner. Cloud va s'asseoir sur Fenrir. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire… On reste dans la ruelle assez longtemps. Je leur dis de m'attendre, car je dois vérifier si mon frère est dans le coin. Et il pourrait peut-être avoir une idée à me proposer pour mon problème à lequel je n'avais pas pensé en lui téléphonant. Quelle stupidité de ma part !

Je me rends au coin de la rue en regardant de droite a gauche. J'ai tellement hâte de voir mon frère. Partout, je vois des personnes et je me fais regarder croche. En voyant trois gars s'approcher de moi, je décide de les ignorer. Ils ne sont pas très présentables vu de loin. Mais il s'arrêtent à quelques pas de moi et me lorgnent. Je me sens nerveuse. J'ai hâte qu'ils partent tous les trois. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser en paix ! Faut bien avouer par exemple qu'une fille portant pour tout vêtement un t-shirt et de plus se trouvant à Montréal peut donner des idées à n'importe qui.

- T'as l'air perdu ! Si tu veux, on peut peut-être t'aider, me dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Heu…Non merci. J'attends quelqu'un, lui dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

- C'est dommage, dit une autre voix. J'suis sûre que tu ne viens pas d'ici, toi ?

Une main agrippe mon bras. J'essaie de me dégager, mais je n'y arrive pas. Un rire se fait entendre. Mais j'essaie d'enlever toutes émotions de mon visage pour ne pas leur faire voir ma peur. Et quand une main se pose sur mon ventre, je donne un bon coup de genoux bien placé dans l'entrejambe avant de donner un coup de pied à un autre d'entre eux à toute vitesse. Je suis moi-même surprise. Je ne me savais pas capable de me défendre comme ça et je me demande ou j'ai appris ça… Deux mains qui m'agrippent par-derrière me laisse impuissante, car de la manière qu'il me tient, je ne peux pas bouger. Les deux autres que j'ai frappés sont devant moi. Je prends poids sur mon agresseur se trouvant derrière moi pour sauter. Mes jambes ne touchent plus le sol, et je frappe, avec mon pied, le visage de celui qui avait reçu un peu plus tôt, mon genou à la mauvaise place. L'autre me donne un coup en pleine mâchoire. Mais soudain, je le vois reculer quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre son équilibre, pour ensuite tomber sur le dos. J'aperçois Cloud, Reno et Vincent qui sont venus a mon secours. Celui qui me tient toujours me lâche soudainement et s'enfui, suivi de peu par ses deux amis…

Je suis encore un peu sonné du coup que j'ai reçu en pleine gueule. Cloud s'approche de moi, prend mon menton dans sa main et tourne mon visage vers la lumière pour voir l'endroit ou j'ai été frappé.

- Tu vas avoir un bel ecchymose…, me dit-il avec une petite grimace.

- Je vais survivre…

Je tremble tellement que j'ai eu peur.

- Tu sais bien te défendre.

Je me tourne vers Vincent.

- Je sais… Et c'est bizarre, car je ne sais pas comment j'ai appris à me battre comme ça, lui répondis-je. Ça m'est venu naturellement…

- Ta manière de te battre me rappelle un peu celle de Reno, dit une voix qui s'approche de nous.

Je vois Rufus qui s'arête a quelques pas de nous en regardant autour de lui. Et si je comprends bien, il a vu que j'étais dans le pétrin et il n'a rien fait ! Attendez que je l'attrape celui-la. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ça je vous le garantis ! Ne pas aider une fille dans le pétrin…

- C'est moi qui lui ai montré a se défendre, répondit le rouquin avec un grand sourire, fière de lui.

Une voiture rouge s'arrête à côté de nous. Je reconnais la bagnole à mon grand frère. Celui-ci arrête le moteur et descend du véhicule en me regardant attentivement. Il a fait vite… Vive le GPS !

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit… J'me suis perdu, lui répondis-je.

- Tu t'es perdu à Montréal ! Tu penses que je vais gober ça ! Et comment as-tu fait pour te rendre à Montréal, ma petite sœur !

Son ton a monté et le mien fait de même et il y a un bel engueulement qui s'ensuivit entre Patrice et moi.

- T'AS PAS À ME PARLER COMME ÇA !

- J'VAIS TE PARLER COMME JE VEUX. C'EST MOI QUI S'EST DÉPLACÉ POUR VENIR TE CHERCHER, ALORS J'AI LE DROIT A QUELQUES EXPLICATIONS IL ME SEMBLE !

- ON S'EST PERDU C'EST TOUT ! TU SAIS QUE LES BUS ET MOI ÇA FAIT DEUX, ALORS ON A PASSÉ TOUT DROIT D'OU ON VOULAIT ALLER ! C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE QUE ÇA !

- JE TE CROIS TELLEMENT ! TU TE PROMÈNE EN BUS JUSTE AVEC UN T-SHIRT DEPUIS QUAND ?

- VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE FAIRE TON GRAND FRÈRE PROTECTEUR !

- AU CAS OU TU NE L'AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ, JE SUIS TON GRAND FRÈRE !

Une petite toux nous fait taire. Nous jetons un regard peu amène à Rufus qui a eu l'audace de nous déranger pendant notre ''conversation''. Et du même coup, on se calme. C'est tellement stupide de nous engueuler pour une raison aussi futile.

- Rentrez dans la voiture, dit Patrice à la ronde.

- On a un petit problème, dis-je aussitôt a mon frère qui se tourne aussitôt vers moi.

- On est onze en tout… Je n'ai pas pensé a te le mentionné quand je t'ai appelé.

Mon frère secoue la tête et il s'accote sur son char en se mettant la tête entre les mains. Il est découragé…

- Mais on a une moto, lui dis-je. Le seul problème, c'est que la personne a qui elle appartient ne connaît pas les règles, car il ne vient pas d'ici.

Patrice se tourne vers Reno.

- J'imagine que c'est toi qui ne connais pas les règles. Si tu n'as jamais vu une Mustang avant la mienne, c'est que tu ne dois pas venir d'ici.

Reno passe une main dans ses cheveux…

- C'est que… On vient tous pas d'ici… Et non, la moto n'est pas à moi. Elle est a lui, répond le rouquin en pointant Cloud.

Comment il sait lui que Reno n'avait jamais vu de Mustang avant la sienne ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je peux en entrer quatre dans mon char. Sur une moto au moins deux. Il resterait quatre personnes.

- Une dans la valise, dis-je pour plaisanter.

- Et moi, j'ai une voiture moi aussi.

Je me tourne vers Rufus. Lui, il a une voiture ? Depuis quand ? Bref s'il dit vrai, alors, je crois que ça va être correct.

- Bon… Dans ce cas, vous me suivez, dit Patrice avant de reprendre place sur la chaise du conducteur.

- Vous avez une voiture boss ? demande Reno a Rufus pendant que Cloud s'éloigne pour aller chercher Fenrir et les autres restés dans la ruelle.

En entendant le vrombissement de la moto, je souhaite ardemment que tout va bien se passer. Je vois les autres apparaître avec Cloud sur sa moto. Tifa est assise derrière lui. Je me tourne vers le président de la Shinra.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de voiture ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me fait un sourire charmeur sans répondre à ma question.

- Bon… Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, vous allez avec Sonia. Et les autres, venez avec moi.

Voila qu'il recommence à faire son petit boss celui-la. Il me tape royalement sur les nerfs. Arrrrg !

- Mais boss ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois y aller avec So. Amenez Vinnie avec vous

Vinnie ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'appelle comme ça lui ?

Je m'assis à côté de mon frère pendant que les autres vont derrières. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vois Rufus s'approcher d'une voiture qui ne lui appartenait pas, ouvrit la portière je ne sais pas comment et entrer dedans. Peu de temps après, il fit démarrer l'auto et les autres entrèrent dedans a sa suite. Mon frère fit gronder son moteur et commença à avancer. Moi pendant ce temps, je n'arrive pas à croire que Rufus ait volé un char ! Lui, si digne ! Si jamais il doit se faire arrêter pour vole de char, il ira en prison seul… Qu'il s'arrange avec ces problèmes.

Après toutes les émotions que j'ai vécu ces dernières heures, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de repos. Je ferme alors les yeux… Juste pour me reposer. Je ne m'endormirai pas…

XxxX

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me fais doucement brasser.

- Réveilles-toi, So ! On est arrivé…

Je regarde autour de moi. En fin de compte, je me suis bel et bien endormi ! Je reconnais ma maison. Reno ouvre la portière de derrière et il se lève avant de s'étirer. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. La moto de Cloud était juste derrière et la voiture que Rufus avait volée, derrière Fenrir. Au moins, la police n'a pas encore remarqué que cette voiture était volée ! Je sors du véhicule.

- Il est tard, alors je ne vais pas rentrer dans la maison de ma et pa… Mais on va se reparler toi et moi…

Quand tout le monde fut sorti de l'auto, il démarra en trombe. Je regarde un après l'autre ceux qui m'accompagnent. Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas !

- Où est Barrett ? Leur demandais-je.

Reno s'avance vers moi.

- Il n'était pas avec nous dans le hall… alors…

Je regarde de nouveau ma maison. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cette gang ? Je n'ai pas assez de place chez moi pour les inviter à dormir. Et ma mère va se demander d'où ils viennent ! Dans quel galère me suis-je encore embarqué ? Et en plus, il y a une voiture volée devant ma maison.

- Heu… Reno… Tu es quand même bon pour cacher des preuves je pense…

- Ouep ! Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais ça que tu te débarrasses de cette auto ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une cohorte de policiers devant chez moi.

- C'est comme si c'est déjà fait.

Il entre dans la voiture et avec l'aide de Rufus, il la fait démarrer. Il nous fait signe de la main et disparaît de notre vue pour aller je ne sais ou. J'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête pour voir ma mère. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais ben raconter comme mensonge ? Moi qui ne sait pas mentir en passant. Je vois le regard de ma mère se porter sur chaque personne. Vite ! Une histoire ! N'importe laquelle !

- Salut madame, dit Rufus. Je me présente…

Je décide de l'interrompre.

- Maman, voici Rufus… Rufus voici ma mère.

Je le regarde pour lui faire savoir de ne rien rajouter de plus. Il tend sa main à ma mère qui la prend et il lui fait un baisemain.

- Ravi de vous rencontrez, madame. Et je n'ai plus à me demander de qui votre fille tient de sa beauté. Car nul doute n'est permis, elle tient de vous… Et si je puis me permettre, votre fille et très jolie, lui dit-il, charmeur.

Rufus est un vrai séducteur ! Et maintenant, ma mère est charmée par lui. Je la vois rougir. Je prends leurs mains et les détachent l'une de l'autre en lançant un regard noir à Rufus. Je dois avouer qu'au moins grâce à son numéro de charme, elle n'a pas remarquer que je ne portais qu'un t-shirt.

- Désolé maman ! Je les ai invité à coucher à la maison. Je vais aller chercher les deux tentes un peu plus tard. Et en passant, on a un petit creux…

Je l'amène à l'intérieur en laissant les autres. Vite fait, je monte me mettre un pantalon avant de me rendre à la cuisine. Je vais chercher un bol que je remplis de chips. Je fais pleins de sandwich que je mets dans une grande assiette. J'apporte des bouteilles de liqueur et j'amène le tout dehors. Je leur offre de manger et je m'assois sur la pelouse devant chez moi. Ils ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Rude prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.

- Mon PHS ne fonctionne pas, dit-il a Tseng qui lui tend le sien.

- Heu… Je ne pense pas qu'il va fonctionner lui aussi. C'est que ici, vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser.

J'suis sûre d'avoir déjà eu une conversation de ce genre.

- C'est que ici, il n'y a pas de signal… Je veux dire pas de signal approprié pour vos PHS ! C'est une longue histoire que je vais vous racontez une autre fois. Mangez pour l'instant !

Je m'étends dans l'herbe en prenant un sandwich. Je regarde le ciel. Sentant une présence s'asseoir à mes côtés, je regarde dans la direction de la présence. Je reconnais Cloud. Il regarde le ciel. Je vois son profil, et il est tellement beau. (Je sais que je me répète). Il baisse le regard et me regarde.

- Dis-moi ou on est ?

- Chez moi… Dans mon monde… On est plus dans ton monde Cloud ! Lui dis-je tristement.

Je lui prends la main. Je ne sais pas s'il va le comprendre, mais je l'espère…

XxxX

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Voila maintenant deux heures que Reno est parti avec l'auto. Il s'est peut-être perdu ? On ne sait jamais avec ce rouquin ! J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il va bientôt revenir. Ce n'est pas normal… !

Une voiture qui s'arrête devant chez moi me fait ouvrir grand les yeux. Il était onze heures et demie. Qui pouvait bien venir a cette heure ? Je vois la portière du côté passager s'ouvrir et Reno sortir. La voiture disparut aussitôt. L'hérisson rouge s'approche de nous qui sommes toujours au même endroit depuis qu'il est parti. Yuffie dort, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Vincent, assis sur la pelouse. Cloud est toujours à mes côtés. Cid est couché dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel. Les autres sont en cercle et se parlent entre eux. Reno s'approche d'eux et il les rejoint. Moi, je le regarde et sentant mon regard, il tourne la tête vers moi. Il s'excuse auprès des autres et vient vers moi.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, So ?

- Qui t'a reconduit jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne connaissais pas le gars. Il m'a invité à me ramener et je n'ai pas refusé me répond-t-il en prenant congé pour rejoindre son boss et ses coéquipiers.

Je me rends dans la maison pour aller demander à mon père de m'aider à monter les tentes…

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre qui, je l'espère ne vous as pas trop déçu.. Ais-je le droit à quelques commentaires? Je vous dis tous au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren**_


End file.
